Una competencia peligrosa
by Animem4ker
Summary: Ino desea ayudar a Hinata a confesar su amor a Naruto, sin embargo la falsa compentencia inicial que creo Ino se convertira en una verdadera carrera para ganar el corazon de Naruto
1. Una Mentira Arriesgada

** Hola a todos la razón por la que aparece nada màs Naruto cuando buscaron para encontrar este fic es porque enrealidad este Fic es NarutoxHinata Ò NarutoxIno ambas parejas son de mi agrado pero la verdadera pareja prefiero dejarla en suspenso para que puedan disfrutar màs del Fic :)**

**Una Mentira Arriesgada**

La cuarta guerra ninja, la guerra más grande desatada, iniciada por Madara Uchiha costo miles de vidas, destruyendo gran parte del mundo existente, tras mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio, Jounins de la aldea de Konoha y un Genin de esta pusieron fin a la guerra exterminando a su creador y matando a quien la podía continuar.

Naruto Uzumaki y Haruno Sakura fueron quienes realmente sufrieron al poner fin a la vida de aquel que tanto deseaban salvar, Uchiha Sasuke, sin embargo fue imposible hacerlo entrar en razón en este mismo momento se convirtió en una terrible amenaza para el mundo entero y ambos compañeros de este no tuvieron de otra más que matarlo.

Naruto fue reconocido y estaba a punto de ser nombrado Hokage, la culminación de un sueño, sin embargo declino a este puesto y decidió entregarle el puesto a la persona que realmente lo merecía en ese momento, Sakura Haruno fue elegida como Hokage, Sakura quería saber porque Naruto había declinado a su más grande sueño, siendo sus palabras las siguientes "no lo abandono Sakura…pero tras todo lo que a pasado…no me siento listo para ser Hokage" La muerte de Sasuke bajo sus propias manos le había enseñado a Naruto una dura lección, de tomar el puesto podría poner a la ladea que deseaba proteger en peligro, su naturaleza amable y familiar impulsaba a salvar a todos incluso si esto ponía en peligro otras vidas.

No sabía decir no a la petición de ayuda de alguien, no como abandonar a alguien para salvar otros dándose cuenta de esto el mismo cedió su tan preciado puesto a Sakura, sin embargo Sakura logro convencerlo de que no abandone la aldea, no de forma permanente por lo menos, que siguiera viviendo en ella, oferta la cual Naruto acepto.

Han pasado varios años desde la gran guerra, tras la enorme depresión de Naruto alguien más sufrió con el…más bien por el…o por su propia debilidad, falta de confianza, de poder ayudar a Naruto cuando realmente lo deseaba, Hinata Hyuuga sentía destrozada por no haber hecho nada en estos últimos cinco años.

Naruto se fue recuperando lentamente, tras ser un chico frio, solitario y cortante que era al terminar la última guerra, regreso al "niño" inmaduro y soñador que siempre fue antes de la guerra, con 18 años de edad y tras un año de entrenamiento intensivo en las montañas donde Jiraiya solía vivir, Naruto se había convertido en un joven fuerte, de buena constitución física, carismático y sin mencionar torpe y algo despistado como siempre, media poco más de un metro noventa su aspecto y atuendo no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, salvo por una cicatriz que comenzaba en el reverso de la mano hasta el hombro de su brazo derecho la cual quedo como recuerdo de su enfrentamiento contra Sasuke.

Era una mañana relativamente tranquila en Konoha, sin embargo en los pasillos del los cuarteles del Hokage se agitaban por cierto rubio Oye Ino!-exclama Naruto mientras corre hacia la hermosa rubia, Ino estaba próximo a los 17 años, se convirtió en la ayudante personal del Hokage, Ino se había convertido en una bella mujer, un cuerpo muy bien definido gracias al entrenamiento ninja, el cual lucia con su habitual vestuario el cual mantenía su tono sexy y su color morado que le quedaba tan bien, el mechón que caía del lado derecho de su pelo se lo había quitado, ahora dos pequeños mechones de cabello caían a cada lado de su rostro, so cola caí hasta detrás de sus nalgas,

¡Oh, Naruto!-exclama alegre mientras este se le acerca corriendo, en estos últimos años, Ino y Naruto habían desarrollado un fuerte lazo de amistad, dado a la cercanía a Sakura cuando esta no estaba era con Ino con quien tenía que hablar para encontrarla, estos pequeños roses frecuentes y constantes crearon y fortalecieron esta amistad.

¿Que sucede Naruto?-porque tan cansado, pregunta Ino mientras Naruto recupera el aire-Mi..mision, necesito una misión, ¡la que sea!-exclama Naruto mientras se endereza y toma de los brazos a Ino.

Esta estaba confundida hasta que se escucha una especie de chillido bastante peculiar, eran voces, femeninas todas, y perturbadoramente una que otra masculina, las cuales llamaban a Naruto, el suelo se empieza a estremecer y aparecen de ambos lados de los corredores una gran numero de mujeres persiguiendo a Naruto, todas gritando su nombre, aterrado y acorralado Naruto estaba a punto de usar su ultima vía escape cundo las puertas de uno de los corredores se abren de golpe.

¡QUE ES EL MALDITO ESCANDALO!-la multitud se detiene en seco al escuchar la potente voz, mientras Naruto e Ino retroceden al ver la figura que se asomaba por aquel portal, antes de que siquiera aquella figura pusiera un pie fuera de la habitación toda la multitud que perseguía a Naruto corre por donde vino, era la Hokage Sakura quien salía de ese cuarto.

Sakura quizás era quien había tenido un cambio sustancial en estos años, en cuanto a sus rostro se refiere facciones se habían tornado un poco más maduras, mientras que su edad era la misma que la de Ino, Sakura de la sensación de una mujer un tanto mayor. su cabello ahora caía por debajo de los hombros, su vestuario resultaba muy similar al de hace años salvo por ahora que tenia que llevar las ropas del Hokage encima de las suyas, su cuerpo no mostraba poca musculatura demarcada, pero su fuerza era de temer, al igual que Naruto Sakura tenia una cicatriz muy similar a la de Naruto salvo que en su brazo izquierdo, aun que se veía mayor Sakura tenía un cierto atractivo el cual le había premiado, al robarle el corazón de su actual marido, Neji Hyuuga.

Ho…hola…-saluda temerosamente Naruto a Sakura quien le dirige una mirada de malicia al comienzo al momento pero quien revienta en carcajadas acompañada por Ino dejando a Naruto confundido.

¿No es fácil ser popular verdad Naruto?-pregunta Sakura mientras se calma, Naruto se encoge entre hombros y responde-no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de atención.

Como sea, ya que pides una misión Kiba y Tenten tienen una asignada para salir mañana-se dirige Sakura a Naruto, mientras regresa al salón del Hokage, de reojo le se dirige a Ino-dale la información de la misión a Naruto y pon al tanto de la misión a Kiba y Tenten de su nuevo compañero-Ino asiste mientras Sakura cierra las puertas tras ella.

Ino le entrega a Naruto la información de la misión y le pide que la espere en "aquel" lugar mientras ella se encargaba de informar a su equipo de la actualización de la misión.

Naruto estaba acostado en la cabeza del cuarto Hokage, mirando el cielo y a su lado la carpeta de la misión, sopla una suave brisa la cual le trae un esquisto e inconfundible aroma, mira atrás suyo encontrando a Ino con una bolsa con un par de ramen en ella-¿tienes hambre?-pregunta Ino en tono gentil.

Tienes problemas con las fanáticas por lo que veo-comenta Ino, Naruto suspira y responde-realmente no se porque todas ellas me persiguen, como era que Sasuke aguantaba toda esta atención.

No que le importara mucho-responde Ino al tiempo que continua con su ramen-antes de que ustedes formaran equipo Sasuke no que fuera muy social, y siempre fue opacado en su familia y…

Mejor dejemos un tema ya ten deprimente, profundizar tanto hace que me duela mi brazo-responde Naruto tranquilamente mientras seguía comiendo.

Lo has asimilado muy bien lo que paso-comenta Ino sin intención, Naruto en tono sarcástico responde a su comentario-era eso o vivir deprimido toda la vida, ciertamente no quería volverme emo.

Ino por algún motivo suelta una risita para comentar después-ya informe a Kiba y Tenten, te verán mañana en la salida principal.

Con esto Naruto se levanta y estira y haciendo una posición de firme responde-entendido-la cual hace que Ino suelte una pequeña carcajada-gracias por el favor Ino, nos vemos-con esto Naruto desaparece frente a ella.

Ino lanza una mirada de reojo atrás suyo encontrando a Hinata escondida detrás de un árbol, dudosa con lo era la joven Hinata hace casi ocho años.

Hinata fácilmente era considerada la mujer más bella en toda Konoha, así como la más reservada, por no decir tímida…su atuendo era el tradicional Hyuuga, físicamente hablando Hinata no tenia muchos cambios, su rostro solo se podía describir como hermoso.

Pobre Hinata-piensa Ino al tiempo que regresa su mirada a Konoha y suspira-han pasado casi 5 años y no a tenido el valor de nuevo de decláresele a Naruto-nuevamente suspira-supongo que ese es el problema de…no, seria muy cruel incluso para mi-se dice Ino mientras mira nuevamente de reojo a Hinata quien seguía escondida tras aquel árbol ahora con su mirada plasmada en el suelo-quizás se muy cruel…incluso desalmado jugar con los sentimientos de un mujer tan pura como Hinata de esta forma…pero…

Hinata se retiraba cuando escucha que la llama Ino, aunque resultaba algo extraño el tono de voz de Ino en aquel momento, se escuchaba algo de malicia en ella.

Buenas tardes Ino-chan-saluda Hinata muy cortésmente a Ino quien le hace señas para que se siente a su lado.

Acosando a Naruto como siempre e Hi…na…ta-este comentario de Ino afecta un poco a Hinata haciendo que sonroje.

Por favor Ino no digas cosas como esas-responde Hinata desviando la mirada de Ino, esta la mira de reojo manteniendo aquella expresión maligna en su rostro, Ino se levanta al tiempo que se estira le se dirige a Hinata nuevamente con aquel extraño tono malicioso-no me sorprende que no hallas llegado a ningún lado con Naruto, y honestamente no lo harás ahora, ni tampoco tendrás el chance de hacerlo en el futuro-termina Ino con un tono sensualmente malévolo al tiempo que se pone en marcha con un andar extraño como toda esa situación.

Hinata no daba señales de reaccionar ante lo que había dicho Ino, hasta que en un leve susurro salen de los labios de Hinata-que…¿que quieres decir con eso…?

No es la reacción que esperaba pero es algo…-piensa satisfactoriamente Ino, esta se voltea y cruzándose de brazos le responde a Hinata-deberías saber de que hablo, como dije…tu vives acosando a Naruto.

Aun que Hinata no era lo que se puede decir 100 por ciento acosadora como lo decía Ino, era un término bastante feo pero acertado para definir la manía de Hinata de observar a Naruto todo el tiempo, Ino sabía que Hinata debió ver algunas, varias por no decir todas las ocasiones en las que Naruto e Ino pasaban un rato agradable, entre Naruto e Ino no existía un verdadero sentimiento de atracción, claro está Hinata sabia esto…o creía saber, la duda se hacía presente en este momento y la máxima expresión de esta fueron las palabras de-"ustedes son solo amigos…"-en un tono tembloroso, pero el tono maligno de Ino respondió-"¿estás segura?"

Hinata se levanta con una expresión que mesclaba confusión y frustración, la mirada maligna de Ino realmente lastimaba a Hinata ya que Ino en el pasado le había dado muchos consejos para intentar conquistar a Naruto intento ayudarla en estos últimos años y esta noticia recibida de esta forma era un golpe realmente bajo.

Era de suponerse esa actitud tuya…no eres capaz de hacer nada, de decir nada…-Ino se voltea y continua su marcha mientras seguía despreciando a Hinata, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal y resultaba màs seguro predecir el resultado de la lotería, lo que haría Hinata en una situación como esta, pero su esfuerzo y maldad estaba a punto de dar fruto.

Como te atreves Ino…-Aquel tono de voz de Hinata no era tembloroso ni demostraba duda, era más bien uno de desprecio-muy bien Hinata-se dice Ino al tiempo que detiene su andar y se voltea a ver a Hinata

¡Como te atreves a traicionar mi confianza!-exclama Hinata enfurecida, a lo que Ino responde sin dar importancia-Naruto a sufrido mucho estos años y tu que has hecho nada para ayudarlo, solo te has sentado ahí sin hacer nada, ¿que se puede esperar de alguien así?.

Hinata no tenia palabras para responder, lo único que hace es apretar sus puños por un momento y mirar el suelo, en rápido movimiento Hinata señala a Ino exclamando-es…es cierto lo que dices, quizás yo no me pueda convertir en la mujer de Naruto como siempre he soñado, pero no pienso dejar que una mujer traicionera como tu lastime su corazón.

¡Esa es la reacción que quería ver!-se dice Ino-en ese caso que te parece si jugamos…más bien competimos para ver quien conquista el corazón de Naruto primero.

¡Acaso crees que me voy a jugar el corazón de Naruto en una competencia sin sentido!-exclama Hinata mientras avanza un paso, soltando una risita Ino responde aun más maliciosamente-no te digo que te lo juegues…ya te lo estas jugando…-con esto Ino se da media vuelta y continua su marcha dejando a Hinata plantada y frustrada en aquel lugar…

** Espero les haya gustado, comente es la mejor de saber si les gusto o no nos vemos en el siguiente cap, cya :)**


	2. Negro y Blanco

** Espero lo disfruten :)**

**Negro y Blanco**

¿Qué…que hago?-pensaba Hinata sentada en su cama, habían pasado dos días desde que Naruto y compañía habían partido y Hinata no tenia ningún tipo de estrategia para intentar ganar el corazón Naruto…si es que eso aun era posible para ella.

La tenue luz de la luna y los sonidos de la noche eran sus únicos acompañantes, mientras Hinata meditaba con frustración todo lo que Ino le dijo aquella tarde, aun y cuando Hinata se repetía en su cabeza "no es cierto" muy en el fondo sabia que todo lo que Ino decía era verdad y simplemente negarlo no ayudaría en lo absoluto.

Una solitaria lagrima se asoma en su ojo izquierdo, antes de que recorra su rostro Hinata la limpia y limpia su rostro, golpeándose levente las mejillas se dice-tienes que ser fuerte Hinata…tienes que ser fuerte, si no lo eres…no la vale la pena ni siquiera soñar.

Sin embargo dos cosas la deprimían, la primera era su "patética actitud" según ella ya que el solo pensar en Naruto le robaba el aliento y lo segundo que la deprimía y la hacía arder era las imágenes de Ino y Naruto platicando y caminando tan tranquilamente y felizmente.

"P…e…pe…ro Ino, ¿estás segura de esto?-tartamudeo la joven quinceañera Hinata mientras se veía reflejada en un espejo vistiendo un hermoso Bikini azul claro hermoso que nunca llego a usar.

¡Claro que si! Naruto es una persona despistada y actualmente deprimida-exclama Ino al tiempo que pasa sus brazos por debajo de los de Hinata para agarrar sus dos senos haciéndola sonrojar al instante-tienes dos grandes razones que puedes y debes usar, has que se fije en ti primero…"

Un poco sonrojada Hinata coloca sutilmente sus manos sobre su pecho pero inmediatamente, se sacude de la cabeza las cientos de ideas que aparecieron en esta.

¡Yo…yo no soy así…no va con migo!-se dijo Hinata inmediatamente-quiero ganar el corazón de Naruto, pero no quiero ganármelo de esa manera, simplemente no va con migo.

"ya que no te gusta lo sensual, intenta otro enfoque, otra vestimenta…" fue otro consejo que Ino le dio a Hinata hace años la cual

Y si intento…un poco de…-Hinata sacude su cabeza nuevamente sonrojada, dirigiéndole una mirada al patio que se veía en su ventana piensa nuevamente-y si…-tras una breve pausa y tratar de acomodar todas sus ideas Hinata finalmente dice-mi mente…esta exhausta…será mejor tratar de dormir y acomodar mis ideas mañana-dicho esto Hinata se acomoda en su cama y no tardar en caer dormida.

Pasa una semana y Naruto no regresa todavía, sin embargo el plan de Hinata ya formulado empieza a tomar forma muy discretamente, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultarlo de un ojo familiar…era la hora del almuerzo, en la oficina del Hokage, Ino y Sakura compartían su comida, al notar a Sakura un tanto ida Ino le pregunta-¿Qué sucede, tenía tiempo sin verte así de preocupada?

No soy yo, es Neji quien está preocupado por Hinata, dice que a esta actuando muy extraña últimamente…-con este comentario Ino intenta disimular su sorpresa pero se le es difícil ocultarlo al ojo de Sakura-…y por lo que veo tu sabes algo de eso ¿no es así?-sentencia Sakura en tono cebero.

Una expresión nerviosa se marca en el rostro de Ino y sabiendo que no podría esconderlo de Sakura empieza con-la verdad es…

Con otra puntada aquí…-al día siguiente de aquella ida había aparecido en la cabeza de Hinata, esta fue a varias tiendas a realizar algunas compras y mirar otras cosas, tras visitar una tienda de vestidos, compro una revista y un gran cantidad de materiales de costurerita.

Si dejo esto así se vera demasiado…-decía Hinata mientras veía los patrones que seguía para prepara su sorpresa, debido que el traje que eligió salía de una revista un tanto subida de tono para su propio gusto, Hinata tenia que realizar varios arreglos, uno por aquí, otro por halla, principalmente en el área del pecho pero realmente le daba gusto realizar aquel traje.

Se…seguro que le gustara a Naruto-pensaba Hinata emocionada mientras seguía cociendo-no…no es algo que haría normalmente pero….¡tengo que arriesgarme!-se seguía diciendo Hinata completamente decidida a llevar a cabo su plan.

Eso fue cruel Ino, incluso para ti, no te creía capaz de semejante maldad-comenta Sakura con un tono de asombro.

Si lo sé…pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de motivar a Hinata que creando esta competencia falsa-responde Ino al comentario de Sakura.

Con esto último Sakura muestra una sonrisa malévola y apoyándose sobre su brazo izquierdo al tiempo que cierra sus ojos susurra-¿falsa eh…?

¿Que es ese tono de voz?-pregunta Ino extrañada mientras seguía con su sopa Ramen, Sakura no da respuesta solo se queda pensativa entre abre sus ojos y responde-no sabía que te gustaba Naruto, realmente harían una bonita pareja.

Con esto último Ino empieza a ahogarse de la sorpresa y aun tosiendo dice-Na…Naruto es solo mi amigo y nada más.

"Neji no es más que mi amigo, no creo que llegue algo con el" fue lo que dije y pronto cumpliremos dos años de casados-responde Sakura mientras se acomoda en su silla.

Ya deja eso quieres-replica Ino un tono algo molesto, Sakura suspira y responde-como quieras, pero te advierto que te terminaras quemando si decides "actuar" para Hinata.

¿Y porque lo dices?-pregunta Ino en el mismo tono, a lo que Sakura responde tranquilamente-porque nadie resultaría mejor intermediario entre tu y Naruto que yo, los conozco a ambos y créeme que tienen más en común de lo que te imaginas.

Ino se limita a dirigirle una mirada un tanto infantil, Sakura reclinándose en su silla continua calmadamente-como sea, si no te importa siento que esto será interesante, seré una "espectadora pasiva" de tu pequeña competencia-abriendo su ojo derecho continua ahora en un tono más alegre-puedo saber como "avanza" Hinata por Neji y en cuanto a tu persona y Naruto no tengo que preguntarle a nadie…-Ino simplemente mantiene un rato más su mirada hasta que al final suspira y dirigiéndose en un tono fastidiado responde-haz lo que quieras Ho…ka…ge…-sama…

Paso otra semana hasta que Naruto y su equipo regresaron con una misión exitosa y si ningún tipo de inconveniente, sabiendo que Hinata estaría observado de una manera y otra decide avivar un poco la llama competitiva de esta.

Naruto entraba liderando el grupo al salón del Hokage, pero apenas lo hacen Ino se le acerca y sutilmente sujetando el rostro de Naruto le da un dulce beso en la mejilla, Kiba, Akamaru y Tenten quedan perplejos al ver aquello mientras que Sakura simplemente suelta una risita, Ino se despide de Sakura diciendo que se dirige a hacer unos deberes y se retira dejado a Naruto hecho piedra, tras reaccionar a lo que acaba de suceder encuentra "picaras" de Kiba y Tenten sobre el creando una escena realmente cómica.

Mientras regresaba a su apartamento Naruto se preguntaba porque fue ese beso, Ino nunca se había comportado así, aun que no tardo mucho en quitarle importancia mientras que se decía que no fue más que un saludo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a su apartamento percibe un olor exquisito e inconfundible, Ramen, pero entre más se acerca a su apartamento mas fuerte es hasta que Naruto se da cuenta que el olor proviene desde su apartamento, Naruto confundido sin abrir la puerta usa el Hiraishin para entrar a su apartamento, pero sale a los segundos perplejo por lo que vio dentro de este, tras sacudirse y golpearse fuerte la cabeza contra la pared hasta el punto que sangra por la frente decide abrir la puerta para darse cuenta que lo que había visto dentro no era ningún tipo de sueño.

¿Hi…Hinata?-tartamudea Naruto perplejo al ver a Hinata vistiendo un hermoso vestido negro de sirvienta, en lugar de un delantal Hinata creó este a partir de bordados blancos en el traje, sus muñecas llevan un par de adornos que complementaban el traje y un par de pantis blancas adornadas, aquel traje era sumamente hermoso y le sentaba a la perfección a Hinata, los patrones que Hinata había tomado eran muy atrevidos para ella, una casi inexistente faltada y básicamente mostrando los senos, Hinata lo había confeccionando quitando estos elementos pero dejando el hecho de que el traje era ajustado a su cuerpo, resaltando cada cadera y curva, pero sobre todo sus grandes senos, haciendo una elegante reverencia y en tono muy dulce-bienvenido a casa Naruto-sama.

Sa…sama…-queda Naruto aun más perplejo con aquella cuando levanta la mirada ve la herida en la frente de este sangrando-¡Naruto sama como se ha hecho eso!-exclama Hinata mientras se acerca a este, saca de uno de los bolsillos de su larga falda una venda y rápidamente venda la frente de Naruto.

Hinata mueve al aun "ido" Naruto hasta la mesa comedor de su apartamento, al sentarlo en una silla este reacciona y al intentar preguntar que sucede Hinata lo silencia con un dedo y con un tono tan dulce como el anterior dice-por favor Naruto sama, disfrute por hoy…prepare esta sorpresa especialmente para usted.

Hinata se había introducido de lleno en su rol de sirvienta, incluso su lenguaje era apropiado, sin mencionar que el rostro de Hinata mantenía su pálido pero bello color, en ningún momento desde que entro Naruto hasta el momento Hinata se había sonrojado; al darse cuenta que no podía discutir con aquella Hinata Naruto simplemente se enfoca en probar la comida y tras el primer sorbo del guiso del ramen Naruto exclama-esta delicioso, tu cocinaste Hinata-esta con tierna sonrisa en su rostro responde-solo lo mejor para usted Naruto sama.

No tan solo para el almuerzo Hinata tenía preparado algo, tras este le tenia preparado un baño caliente a Naruto, al entrar a su propio baño, Naruto no podía creer lo que veía, su propio baño decorado con flores y aromas y junto su bañera una muda de ropa limpia.

Durante el tiempo que Naruto se bañaba Hinata espero pacientemente en el comedor hasta que este salió con otro tipo de sorpresas más, Naruto le costaba creer que todo aquello realmente pudiera ser real, mucho menos de la Hinata que ella conocía, el acto de sirvienta de Hinata duro todo el dia, realizando un papel impecable de esta.

Tras pasar todo el dia en el apartamento de Naruto actuando de sirvienta llegada las diez, Hinata le pide a Naruto que la acompañe hasta la puerta, nuevamente haciendo un reverencia, y con su voz dulce voz se dirige a este diciéndole-espero haya disfrutado de mis servicios Naruto sama, si alguna vez los desea nuevamente solo avíseme y con mucho gusto se los prestare-con esto Hinata se da media vuelta y se retira, tras cerrar la puerta Naruto se queda un poco pensativo se da media vuelta y con una gran sonrisa se dice-que sueño más agradable, como me gustaría que la verdadera Hinata fuese así, dicho esto Naruto se dirige a su cama con la esperanza de "despertar" pronto de lo que el creía que había sido un sueño

**Espero les haya gusta el cap, les aseguro que a Naruto aun le falta muchos más "sueños" no como este pero espero entiendan, el siguiente cap, será el turno de Ino hasta el próximo :)**


	3. Siendo quien es

**Nuevamente disfrútenlo :)**

**Siendo quien es.**

La mañana de un nuevo día en Konoha, aun siendo fin de semana Naruto se levanta muy temprano en la mañana gracias al "sueño" que dijo tener, tras un tomar un gran respiro y estirarse exclama alegremente-que gran noche, hacia cuanto que no dormía así de bien-sin embargo para su sorpresa, agradable o desagradable al lado de su cama se encontraba algo extraño, obvio que no era de el y que no estaba ahí la noche pasada, un maniquí en el cual se encontraba la ropa de sirvienta que Hinata había usado la noche pasada.

Naruto se queda perplejo de la sorpresa al ver el maniquí, se levanta y lentamente acerca su mano para acariciarlo sintiendo la misma tela que había sentido en su "sueño"

En eso, un sudor frio y un instantáneo cambio del color de su piel a un rojo pálido tartamudea-No…no fue un sueño…real…realmente fue…-no pudo terminar la frase cuando se queda frio calleándose de espaladas-realmente…no…pero…que hace es…-hasta que al final Naruto termina lanzando un grito que estremece por completo todo el edificio en el que vive.

¡Que rica mañana!-exclama Ino mientras camina por las calles de Konoha-un cielo con pocas nubes y una brisa agradable y…-se detiene Ino al ver a Naruto a la distancia caminando cabizbajo, y por lo que se podía ver en su perfil era la una extraña mescla de pena-temor, felicidad-confusión, un tanto confundida Ino se acerca a Naruto al tiempo que lo llama, al voltear Naruto Ino se da cuenta que no se había equivocado-hola Ino…

¿Naruto que te sucede? Te ves perturbado-comenta Ino con lo cual suelta una risita y se encoje entre hombros-no…no creerás lo que me paso ayer-Ino estaba muy confundida con el extraño comportamiento de Naruto este le pide que lo siga y así lo hace esta.

Nuevamente en la cima de la montaña de los Hokages, cerca del medio día-¡¿Que Hinata hizo qué?-en general la expresión de sorpresa de Ino no fue normal y todo su cuerpo estremecido con lo que le había contado Naruto-quería que Hinata ganara algo de confianza en sí misma, pero llegar a estos extremos en tan poco tiempo…realmente le afecto lo de la competencia-pensó Ino, sin embargo algo no cuadraba de todo, Naruto admitió con todas las de la palabra el haber disfrutado la actuación de Maid de Hinata, aun que para Ino le sorprendió que actuara como una "buena Maid" en lugar de una "Maid mala" pero porque la preocupación se podía leer en su cara de extremo a extremo.

Con respecto a eso…busque a Hinata esta mañana y…

"¡¿Que cosa?-exclama Naruto mientras retrocede un paso al escuchar la respuesta de Hinata.

Así es Naruto, ese traje lo hice pensando en ti-inclinándose hacia el frente pide-por favor, guárdalo y si alguna vez te sientes nuevamente agobiado o triste solo llámame y seré nuevamente tu Maid personal"

Màs sorprende para la sorpresa de Ino es que según Naruto en ningún momento Hinata se sonrojo, ni siquiera siendo Maid, ni tampoco hablando con Naruto esa misma mañana, aun que la verdad era es que Hinata al llegar a la residencia Hyuuga se apareció toda colorada y sangrando por la nariz una expresión torpe y de felicidad en su rostro.

Tengo que admitir que Naruto es realmente noble, cualquier otra persona se hubiera aprovechado de Hinata en aquel momento, o intentado al menos, pero Naruto no la toco en ningún momento, o por lo menos no de forma ofensiva-penso Ino un aire de felicidad, sin envargo al seguir viendo a Naruto cabizbajo no pudo evitar preguntar-Pero, si disfrutaste del acto de Hinata ¿por qué tan nervioso?

No puedo deshacerme del vestido…y mucho menos devolverlo…-con esto ultimo Ino pregunta el porque a lo que Naruto responde con una expresión fatídica plasmada en su rostro-que crees que me harían los Hyuugas al ver eso y al saber a quien va dirigido o se enterasen de lo que Hinata hizo.

Un terrible escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Ino una expresión similar apareció en su rostro complementada con lo que seria un encabezados de periódicos-Uzumaki Naruto se aprovecha de princesa Hyuuga, Uzumaki Naruto desaparece de Konoha, Se identifica cuerpo de joven enterrado en tierra de nadie-Naruto asiste, ambos suspiran y se encojen entre hombros.

Ino ve a Naruto un tanto confuso, al notarlo de esta manera Ino decide que era hora de dejar las charlas y ser un poco más activa.

No es que Hi…¡auch!-Naruto no es capaz de terminar de decir aquel nombre cuando Ino le conecta un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Ayer es ayer, hoy es hoy y hoy estás conmigo y si hay algo que le disgusta a una chica es que vivas hablando de otra-comenta Ino en un tono un tanto cómico pero con un acercamiento bastante sensual, gateando hacia el pero usando sus brazos para hacer énfasis en sus pechos, haciendo que Naruto intente retroceder.

Levantándose de un solo salto Ino se dirige felizmente a Naruto diciéndole una sola palabra-ven-Naruto un tanto confundido pregunta en tono inocente-¿a dónde?-a lo que Ino responde felizmente-a donde quieras, tengo el día libre y tu también, ya escuche suficiente tragedia por el día, vamos salir a donde sea, comer, cine, donde gustes, llévame a donde quieras.

Mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa Naruto responde-no esperes que tenga dinero para pagarte todo lo que quieras-a lo que Ino responde en el mismo tono de alegre al tiempo que le extiende el brazo-no te estoy pidiendo que pagues, solo que te quedes a mi lado-mostrando una sonrisa mucho más confiada Naruto acepta la mano de Ino e inmediatamente se tele trasportan a ambos de regreso a Konoha.

Como era cerca del medio día, lo primero que hicieron fue a comer Ramen, después fue un día…divertido, risas y varias escenas cómicas y engorrosas por parte de sus amigos quien fastidiaba a Naruto al verlo caminar tan alegre con Ino.

En general fue un muy buen día, pero la mejor parte fue para el atardecer, nuevamente de regreso en la cabeza de los Hokages y tras una serie de anécdotas cómicas, Naruto se calma y se dirige a Ino en un tono tranquilo-gracias por lo de hoy, me siento mucho mejor.

Por nada, me la pase muy bien-responde Ino en tono alegre-es bueno saber que estas mejor, aun que no tenias porque estar mal en primer lugar, Hinata te quiere mucho y solo quiere expresar sus sentimientos,

Lo se…pero lo de ayer fue mucho, para la Hinata que yo conozco-con esto Naruto se encoge en sus hombros, Ino recogiendo su pierna izquierda, le pregunta a Naruto en tono tranquilo-¿te gusta Hinata?

Naruto suspira y responde calmadamente-no es que no me guste, Hinata es hermosa, física y espiritualmente…y se que me ama, sin embargo…-Naruto se queda cayado por un momento hasta que responde en tono calmado-siento que de aceptar sus sentimientos ahora seria únicamente para no herirlos, no siento esa atracción que ella siente por mi.

Ino se queda callada y contempla la expresión màs calmada y serena de Naruto, este suspira y dirigiéndose a Ino le dice-realmente gracias por lo de hoy, me siento mucho mejor ahora y me gustaría agradecértelo.

¿Agradecérmelo?-pregunta Ino confundida a lo que Naruto asiste y pidiéndole a Ino que se espere un momento Naruto usa el Hirashin para desaparecer, tras diez minutos Naruto reaparece al lado de Ino sosteniendo una flor.

¡Una flor de hielo!-exclama Ino al verla, la flor era básicamente una rosa, pero el tallo, pétalos y hojas eran de color blanco en sus puntas un color azul escarcha.

Supuse que te gustaría, es un flor rara tengo entendido, las veía todo el tiempo cuando me fui a entrenar a las montañas-comenta Naruto calmadamente al tiempo que coloca de cuclillas y extiende la flor a Ino, cuando Ino la toma Naruto dice algo extraño, lo que demostró lo que Sakura le advirtió a Ino-Sabes, no es por ofender, pero las flores silvestres tienen cierto encanto que no tienen las cultivadas y ciudades-Ino no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, en su lugar solo se quedo mirando la flor para evadir la mirada a Naruto.

Naruto se levanta, estira y le pregunta a Ino-esta anocheciendo, quieres que te lleve a tu casa-Ino con un tono de voz natural responde-no gracias, me quedare aquí un rato más-Naruto sin darle más importancia se despide y se teletransporta.

Ino sabía que el comentario de que Naruto había hecho era referente a las flores, pero muy en el fondo Ino asimilo este comentario como algo más-¿flores silvestres eh…?-con su mano libre, Ino se toca las mejillas sintiéndolas con una temperatura levemente elevada, casi en susurro Ino se dice a si misma aceptando lo que Sakura había dicho-a esto te referías con…."quemarte"…

Esa noche Ino no podía dormir, solo se quedaba contemplando el techo de su cuarto y cada cuando de reojo miraba la flor que Naruto le había regalado la cual se encontraba en un florero al lado de su cama.

Ino se coloca de medio lado mirado a la flor brillando con suave y tierno blanco en la oscuridad de su cuarto, extiende su mano y toca uno de sus pétalos con su dedo, suspirando y cerrando sus ojos nuevamente se gira para mirar al techo nuevamente-Naruto ya me ha regalado cosas antes…-se decía entre pensamientos mientras acomodaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Ropa…comida…libros…equipo…-pensaba Ino al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza-Naruto es una persona amable y gentil…y no es tan solo así con migo, con todos los que conoce-Ino suspira nuevamente-sin embargo…en todas aquellas ocasiones…-Ino no puede evitar mirar nuevamente de reojo la flor-nunca me había invadido esta sensación.

Ino se levanta y toma la flor con sumo cuidado-"las flores silvestres tienen cierto encanto que no tienen las cultivadas y ciudades" fueron las palabras que uso Naruto para describir esta flor…-Ino seguía contemplando la flor mientras que aquellas palabras invadían su mente, a la final suelta una risita y se dice-soy una tonta por tratar de darle otro significado a esas palabras-con esto Ino regresa la flor a su florero, se estira y nuevamente se acuesta en su cama.

Ya has mirado mucho Hinata…deberías tener el coraje suficiente para seguir tu sola-se decía en susurros Ino al tiempo que bostezaba-a partir de mañana…regresare a ser la normalidad…ya es hora…de dejar…de meterme…en…-Ino no pudo terminar su pensamiento cuando termino cayendo dormida, sin embargo había algo de lo que Ino no se daba cuenta, algo realmente importante…que aquel día fue un día totalmente natural, ella simplemente fue ella…

** Este fic apenas tiene 3 caps y ya tiene un gran apoyo, gracias a todos los han leído hasta ahora, espero sigan disfrutando de este fic, nos vemos en el siguiente :)**


	4. Intentos Fallidos

**Si habían leído este fic antes, es decir este es su nuevo capítulo, por favor relean el anterior, o por lo menos la última parte, tiene pequeño fragmento nuevo que necesitaran leer para entender este cap, sin más que decir**

**Disfruten :D**

**Intentos fallidos.**

¡¿Qué cosa, como que estoy discapacitado!-replica Naruto a Sakura, era un nuevo día en la mañana y Naruto tenía ganas de buscar alguna misión nueva, sin embargo al preguntar fue enviado con Sakura consiguiendo aquella extraña respuesta.

Ya escuchaste, por causas especiales no podrás realizar misiones hasta nuevo aviso-responde Sakura sin darle importancia a Naruto mientras seguía leyendo algunos papeles, Naruto golpea la mesa y exclama-¡como que por causas especiales, me encuentro bien, no tengo nada malo de…!-si lo que te preocupa es tu salud y el hecho que no estás en cama eso tiene arreglo-con esto estruja su puño sonido el cual asusta a Naruto y lo hace retroceder.

Sakura se acomoda en su silla y añade-seré honesta, simplemente no quiero que salgas de la aldea en por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que algo que estoy observando termine…y como me entere que salgas de la aldea-con esto Sakura lanza una mirada la cual hace que Naruto se bañe en un sudor frio-te buscare y te traeré de vuelta en cuantos pedazos sea necesario.

Si...si claro lo que tu digas-responde Naruto en un tono nervioso al tiempo que retrocede, Naruto sabía muy bien que las amenazas de Sakura realmente se cumplían-gracias por tu tiempo…eh…eh…¡ya me voy!-Naruto abre la puerta de golpe pero al hacerlo se escucha el grito de una mujer y el sonido de varios objetos pesados caer al suelo, cuando Naruto se da cuenta era Ino quien traía varios archivos a Sakura.

¡Ino te encuentras bien!-exclama Naruto mientras se acerca ayudar a Ino pero esta le da en su lugar una mirada molesta y con golpe lo dispara fuera del edificio del Hokage gritando-¡TEN MAS CUIDADO!

Ante semejante escena Sakura suelta una risita lo cual genera una mirada molesta en Ino-fue divertido, me recordaste un poco a mi misma-comenta Sakura a lo que Ino responde con un tono sarcástico-y quien a dicho que ya no eres así…-este comentario hace que Sakura se deje de reír.

Te veo irritada hoy, que sucede, ¿Naruto te quito el sueño?-Ino le devuelve una mirada maliciosa a Sakura mientras se levanta nuevamente con todos esos papeles-ya me voy…-comenta Ino en tono molesto dejando a Sakura sola en su oficina.

Mientras tanto en el área comercial de Konoha…

*sigh*…-suspira Hinata mientras recorría las tiendas buscando "materiales" que utilizar con Naruto-*sigh*-Hinata suspira nuevamente…realmente no tenia idea que hacia ahí, en primer lugar ni siquiera Hinata tenía muy poca o nula idea sobre los gustos de Naruto salvo el hecho de que le gustaba el Ramen, por mas que lo había estado observando todos estos años, fuera del Ramen, Hinata no sabía nada de Naruto.

En un instante se escucha una especie de zumbido cuando Hinata levanta para ver que era Naruto quien estrella justo frente a ella, sorprendida por el hecho le toma un tiempo en reaccionar antes de darse cuenta que era Naruto, rápidamente sujeta las piernas de este y lo saca del cráter en el que estaba enterrado.

¿¡Te encuentras bien!-pregunta Hinata al adolorido Naruto en un tono nervioso y aun sorprendido responde-si…si estoy bien…-tras sacudirse un poco Naruto se da cuenta en donde callo y quien se encuentra a su lado, inmediatamente saluda Hinata y como era de esperarse esta se sonroja un poco.

Tras ayudar a que Naruto se ponga de pie Hinata le pregunta confundida como fue que literalmente "callo del cielo"-¿acaso fue Sakura?-Naruto suelta un risita nerviosa respondiendo-no…si hubiera sido ella estaría muerto ahorita mismo…fue Ino…al parecer esta malhumorada-Naruto no había visto al rostro a Hinata mientras le respondía, cuando lo hace encuentra una expresión molesta y el rostro de Hinata colorado.

¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta Naruto al tiempo que le colocaba la mano en la frente a Hinata, esta inmediatamente se retira un poco y muestra una expresión apenada, inmediatamente Hinata toma la oportunidad que se le presenta y le pregunta a Naruto si la podía acompañar a ir de compras-con tal que no sea para algo raro…-responde Naruto con una expresión de escepticismo claramente marcada en su rostro, en ese instante muestra una expresión nerviosas y responde-Tran…tranquilo, no es para nada raro-aun que internamente se decía-me atrapo…-la expresión de Naruto cambia inmediatamente a su habitual sonrisa exclama-¡entonces en marcha!

Esa mañana fue bastante agradable, Hinata hizo algunas compras, principalmente ingredientes para preparar Ramen, la mañana continuo si problemas algunos hasta mientras caminaban se cruzaron con Ino, Naruto intento disculparse con Ino pero esta simplemente lo golpea disparándolo contra una cerca y siguió su camino-¡Oye porque hiciste eso!-exclamo Hinata a Ino esta mirándola de reojo le responde en un tono cortante-no estoy de humor, así de simple-sin embargo Hinata nota algo extraño en el perfil de Ino, la expresión en su rostro resultaba algo…rara.

Y yo que hice…-se decía el aturdido Naruto tirado en el suelo, Hinata se le acerca intenta preguntarle a Naruto pero este no escuchaba-yo solo quería una misión…-¿misión?-pregunta Hinata, Naruto regresa en si y responde-si…Sakura me dijo que estaba discapacitado para hacer misiones, que estaba observando algo…no le entendí del todo…-Hinata empieza indagar algo sobre esto ya que lo que Sakura le había dicho a Naruto le parecía un tanto raro.

Esa noche Sakura, estaba en su estudio escribiendo algo, la casa de Sakura no era ya la humilde casa en la que vivió con su madre, esta era una mucho mas grande y lujosa en un área bastante quieta de la aldea, un obvio regalo de la familia Hyuuga para ella y su esposo Neji.

Sakura-al escuchar la voz de Neji llamándola Sakura rápidamente esconde sus apuntes y se voltea para encontrar a Neji abriendo la puerta del estudio-hola Neji que sucede.

Neji había crecido bastante, media cerca de dos metros, pero su atuendo y facciones no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía siendo la misma persona de siempre, este acerca y se apoya en el escritorio y con tono suave se dirige a Sakura-hace una semana te dije que Hinata actuaba y ahora me dice que le negaste, puedo preguntar ¿porque se la negaste?

Yo no le e negado nada a Hinata…-responde Sakura en un tono un tanto defensivo, sin embargo Neji se queda mirando a Sakura con una expresión "vacía" Sakura retrocede un poco y en un tono nervioso pregunta-¿por…porque me miras así?-sabes algo no es así…-responde Neji con una expresión maliciosa en su rostro, ante esta expresión Sakura se dice-oops-a lo que Neji se disponía a avanzar Sakura retrocede y exclama-esta bien te lo diré…solo…no me hagas eso…-Neji cambia su expresión a una sonrisa satisfactoria y se dice-siempre funciona.

Te parecerá un poco cruel, pero no se lo digas a Hinata-ante esto Neji pregunta-porque no se lo puedo decir- a lo que Sakura responde con una sonrisa-porque uno, no sería divertido, dos, le resultaría muy pesado y cruel a Hinata, tres, destruiría la motivación que Hinata tiene ahora y por ultimo…-con esto Sakura hace una pausa-te dejare en el hospital por par de meses si llegas a mencionar aunque sea una palabra de lo que voy a decirte a quien sea-con esto la expresión Sakura cambia una un tanto enfermiza la cual asusta a Neji, este ya había aprendido al igual que Naruto que las amenazas de Sakura no se quedan en solo palabras-seguro que quieres saber que pasa…-pregunta Sakura aun con este tono enfermizo.

Neji traga por un momento y un sudor frio recorre su rostro, Sakura cierra sus ojos y suelta una risita, luego mostrando una expresión más serena, se acerca a Neji y asiéndole una caricia en el rostro susurra en un tono sensual-no te preocupes por Hinata, sea cual sea el resultado de lo que sucede Hinata estará bien, te lo aseguro…-con esto Sakura se da media vuelta y se disponía a dejar su estudio pero antes de salir mira a Neji de reojo y añade ahora en aquel tono enfermizo-y mi amenaza aplica también si lees mis notas…-con esto Sakura deja a la habitación a un Neji aún mas confundido.

Te amenazo…¿no es así…?-fue lo que pudo deducir Hinata al ver la expresión de Neji, Hinata suspira y con una expresión nerviosa comenta-bueno…sé que hiciste lo que pudiste, lamento haberte expuesto a tan amenazante monstros-Neji suspira y añade-lo siente…pero creo que hay cosas que son mejor no saber.

Hinata sentía que había algo raro en todo esto sin embargo decide hacer caso omiso y continuar con su apuesta, pero esto no resultaba del todo fácil, paso un par de semanas más y la situación no cambiaba en lo absoluto, Hinata intentaba acercarse a Naruto e Ino alejarse de él, pero las cosas no salían como planeaban, cuando Naruto estaba con Hinata siempre asía algún tipo de comentario acerca de Ino, lo cual molestaba a Hinata y terminaba golpeando a Naruto y alejándose molesta de el, mientras que en el caso de Ino simplemente lo golpeaba y disparaba a los aires sin motivo alguno, de no ser que el cuerpo de Naruto se regenera rápidamente de los golpes y heridas la excusa de "discapacitado" para misiones hubiera sido valida.

*sigh* era cerca de la media noche, y ninguna de las dos chicas podía conciliar el sueño, Hinata caminaba por los jardines de la casa Hyuuga, mientras Ino seguía contemplando la rara flor que Naruto le había regalado.

¿Que ve en mi…?-pensaba Ino mientras seguía contemplando la flor de hielo-¿Que tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mi…?-se decía Hinata mientras contemplaba la luna.

Ambas chicas suspiran y se recuestan, Ino en su cama e Hinata a un árbol de cerezos-sin importar lo que hagas…siempre regresas…-sin importar lo que haga…no te quedas a mi lado…

Tonta Sakura…-Tonta Ino…-pensaban ambas chicas ahora con una expresión de tristezas marcadas en sus rostros-tonta competencia…-pensaron ambas ya que ambas conocían una verdad, una verdad que Ino no quería aceptar y que Hinata ya había aceptado…

**Comenten please :D**


	5. Confusión y Lealtad

**Pronto podre actualizar mucho más seguido, que lo disfruten :D**

**Confusión y Lealtad.**

Esa misma noche, Ino e Hinata no eran las únicas con ciertos problemas, cierto chico rubio estaba teniendo problemas con alguien no deseado, por desgracias esto resultaba inevitable.

Que hice yo para recibir tanta golpiza…-se preguntaba el adolorido mientras cenaba una taza de Ramen instantáneo, Naruto siempre había sido un tanto lento en cuanto a los sentimientos se refiere, y el hecho de no poder deducir que sucedía hasta ahora demostraba esto.

Naruto suspira al terminar el ultimo sorbo de su Ramen y se recuesta en su tras cambiarse-me gustaría saber que hice, porque Ino e Hinata se comportan tan raro últimamente.

Sabía que eras un quedado, pero nunca creí que lo fueras tanto-le susurra una voz maligna a Naruto en un tono sarcástico.

Cállate, no necesito que alguien como tu me diga algo-dice Naruto en un tono un tanto molesto en infantil al aire, inmediatamente escucha una risa siniestra y burlona seguida nuevamente por aquella voz espantosa-por favor Naruto, acaso tienen que desnudarse frente a ti para que se te sea obvio…aun así siente que tampoco lo captarías.

Sera mejor que te calles antes que te recuerde quien soy-sentencia Naruto al tiempo que cierra sus ojos con una marcada expresión molesta, la risa retruena nuevamente dentro de su cabeza esta vez con un tono maniaco, seguida nuevamente por aquella voz-tengo que aprovechar cada vez que puedo, no es me guste ser parte de ti-con esto suelta una larga y pronunciada sonrisa.

Naruto inmediatamente se sienta y mira a su alrededor, se encontraba solo en su cuarto y ya no se sentía ni escuchaba aquella voz, Naruto suelta un sonido molesto y recostándose nuevamente en su cama susurra-estúpido zorro.

Por un rato Naruto se queda contemplando el techo de su cuarto y pensando en lo que había dicho el Kyuubi, con respecto a estas ultimas semanas.

Hinata e Ino…¿enamoradas de mi…?-se dice Naruto un tanto confundido-me sorprende que lo hallas deducido tu solo-se escucha nuevamente la voz maligna del Kyuubi con un tono sarcástico seguido el comentario por una prolongada carcajada burlona.

Naruto se estaba molestando del Kyuubi, decide ignorarlo un poco más, nuevamente cierra sus ojos y se queda pensativo-Hinata…-la imagen de Hinata aparece frente a Naruto al pensar esta-Ino…-a su lado aparece la Ino, ambas sonriéndoles, sin embargo el Kyuubi trastorna estas imágenes en unas que hacen estallar Naruto, al abrir sus ojos las imágenes de las dos chicas desaparecen y el Kyuubi esta vez queda completamente silenciado.

Los nombres de ambas chicas seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza un y otra vez, no era como si Naruto tratase de tomar una decisión simplemente no sabía que pensar-dejémonos de niñadas Naruto-se decía a si mismo-si te pones a ver tu pasado le has gustado a Hinata desde que ella tiene memoria-se decía al tiempo que se sentaba al tiempo que se llevaba su mano al pecho.

Naruto hacia memoria no tan solo de estos últimos días, de todos los momentos que recordaba haber vivido con ambas chicas, buenos o malos, sin embargo esto empieza a disgustarle hasta el punto que grita y se deja caer nuevamente sobre su colchón.

Soy patético…-se decía Naruto en un tono un tanto triste al tiempo que se cubre los ojos con su brazo-ni siquiera soy capaz de decir a quien corresponden mis propios sentimientos-resultaba realmente frustrante para Naruto esta situación, hasta donde recordaba Sakura había sido la persona más importante para él hasta que esta contrajo, matrimonio y aun así lo seguía siendo, claro está no de la forma que él hubiera querido.

Si hay algo en lo que nunca pensó Naruto fue "si no me corresponde Sakura, ¿entonces quién?" siempre estuvo tras ella, lo intento hasta el final pero no lo logro, y tras pasar básicamente deprimido un par de años su relación con otras personas en este tiempo fue casi nula o por lo menos no recordaba nada de esa época.

Tras una pausa, Naruto suspira y limpiándose el rostro, solo se dice-supongo…que a su momento sabré qué decisión tomar-fue la respuesta que se dio Naruto, fue una respuesta vaga con la cual se conformó por el momento, ya que muy en el fondo Naruto estaba completamente confundido, tanto por la situación…así como por sus propios sentimientos para con Hinata e Ino.

Ino seguía si poder conciliar el sueño, era pasada de la media noche, nuevamente se sienta en su cama, toma la flor y lanza profundo suspiro-porque…me siento tan mal...-se dice Ino al tiempo que se encoje entre sus hombros-Sakura tenía razón…-se replica con un tono lloroso-Hinata tenía razón…-unas pocas lagrimas brotan de sus ojos esta inmediatamente se las limpia-te traicione Hinata…-la expresión triste cambia a una decidida-tengo…tengo que hablar con Hinata…decirle la verdad…

Ino se cambia sus pijama y sale sin que su familia la vea, no le toma mucho tiempo llegar a la casa de los Hyuuga, claro está había un problema…unos problemas; primero era cerca de la una de la madrugada es decir resultaba sumamente sospechoso el que se presentara ahí a esa hora y mas que llamara a la "princesa" de los Hyuugas, y dos…que eran ellos por más que Ino fuese una ninja, se trataba de los Hyuugas de quien habla.

Realmente soy una tonta…como se me ocurre venir a ver a Hinata a estas horas…como podre entrar sin levantar sospechas-se decía en susurros Ino, con esto otro susurro se escucha detrás suyo-con pedir permiso vasta-Ino se asusta y se voltea inmediatamente, era Hinata quien estaba detrás suyo, mas atemorizante o curioso llevaba una dulce sonrisa-Hi…Hinata-tartamudea Ino aunque en el fondo se pregunta-porque esa sonrisa…acaso piensa matarme…

Hinata le pide a Ino que la siga con una sonrisa, Ino esta confundida con aquella sonrisa, estas últimas semanas Hinata siempre le dirigía una expresión o mirada molesta pero ahora esta…feliz, Ino pasa con Hinata atreves de la entrada sin problema alguno, Hinata la lleva a los jardines Hyuuga donde se sientan en uno de los pasillos que lo rodeban, por un momento no hay ningún tipo de interacción entre ellas, Hinata se queda contemplando la luna mientras Ino miraba en cualquier otra dirección, hasta finalmente Hinata pregunta el motivo de la visita de Ino.

No responde en el acto, esta lanza un profundo suspiro y en un tono triste si dirigirle la mirad ale responde-te mentí Hinata…te mentí y te traicione-Hinata, no da respuesta simplemente se queda mirando a Ino con una expresión ahora un tanto seria.

Ino finalmente encara a Hinata con una expresión triste marcada en su rostro-todo esto de la competencia por Naruto no fue más que una farsa…cuando la propuse lo hice con el motivo de ayudarte, de motivarte a moverte a buscar a Naruto, a salir de las sombras en las que vives.

Quieres decir…¿que todo este tiempo este tiempo estuviste actuando?-pregunta Hinata al tiempo que simulaba una expresión de asombro-me gustaría decir que si…pero no es así…solo el primer día puedo decir que estuve fingiendo actuando un tanto sensual cerca de Naruto porque sabía que estarías viendo, pero la verdad…es que nunca actué.

El día tras día era de lo más normal y mi relación con Naruto también lo era, pero…-Ino se lleva la mano a su pecho y le quita la mirada Hinata-pronto me di cuenta de algo e intente alejar a Naruto, sin embargo…sin importar lo que hiciera el seguía regresando…más aun yo…yo…

Lo amas también-completa Hinata con un tono un tanto frio, cuando le dirige la mirada nuevamente esta mira la luna, para al Hinata ver a Ino, lo que esta encuentra en esta era una expresión serena de hecho feliz en lugar de una molesta o furiosa.

Ya lo sabía Ino-comenta en susurro Hinata, comentario que sorprende a Ino-si hay algo en lo que tuviste razón al comienzo es que soy una acosadora-dice esto con una expresión penosa en su rostro Hinata-pero desde que golpeaste a Naruto frente a mí en el mercado vi un expresión rara en ti, te veías triste-Hinata devuelve su mirada a la luna y continua-Naruto me dijo que Sakura le había negado una misión, le dije a Neji que me la negó a mi y le preguntara el porqué.

Me imagino que Neji llego completamente nervioso a darte su respuesta-añade Ino en un tono más alegre ahora a lo que ambas chicas suelta una risita-así es-responde Hinata-si hay algo que una acosadora como yo sabe es leer a una persona por sus expresiones, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que hiciste, no me percate al comienzo por la rabia que me causaste, realmente la maldad es natural en ti.

No sé si considerarlo como un alago o un insulto-pensó mostrando una expresión nerviosa-querías alejarte de Naruto para que se fijara en mi, pero no podías.

Lo siento Hinata, yo-¿porque te disculpas?-pregunta Hinata en tono alegre-si enamorarse de una persona que posee ningún tipo de compromiso fuese pecado todos iríamos al infierno ¿no es así?-esta comentario por parte de Hinata toma por sorpresa a Ino, no esperaba que ella le dijese algo así, después de lo que le había hecho.

Con tu cruel mentira me diste más fuerzas para tratar de conseguir el corazón de Naruto que las que nunca en mi vida e tenido, ciertamente no es algo para molestarme-esta…es realmente Hinata-piensa Ino al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Viniste…-vine a decirte que lo siento mucho…porque a partir de ahora la mentira se convirtió en verdad-con esto Hinata se exalta un poco y nota ahora una expresión decidida en el rostro de Ino-eres mi amiga, y se desde hace tiempo lo que sientes por Naruto y sentía que te traicionaba hasta hace poco, pero este es un sentimiento que no puedo negar y simplemente no quería apuñalarte por la espalda…

En lugar de eso prefieres empalarme de frente-aunque el comentario fue cruel, Hinata tenía la misma expresión decidida en su rostro que la de Ino, sin embargo tras aquel comentario y demostración de determinación, Hinata suelta una risita y añade-no me molesta en absoluto que esto ahora se vuelva real, me hubiera molestado que no me lo hubieras dicho…en cierta forma digamos que sería una victoria vacía o con mal sabor de boca el saber que te dejaste pisotear para entregarme a Naruto-Ino muestra una expresión nerviosa al escuchar eso.

Eres mi amiga Ino…y trataste de ayudarme mucho en el pasado…-Hinata le retira la mirada Ino dirigiéndola al pasto-yo también me sentiría como una traidora si me molestase por esto.

Además…estamos siendo algo egoístas…-añade Ino, comentario que hace Hinata le devuelva la mirada, encontrando una expresión más "Ino" en su rostro-después de todo es Naruto quien tendrá la última palabra.

Pero eso no significa que podamos intentar ganar puntos para conseguirla-comenta Hinata en un tono sensual, Ino suelta una risita ante tal comentario-creo que parte de lo mala que llevo se te a pasado-con esto ambas chicas suelta una risita.

Tras un rato un rato de silencio Ino se levanta y sin ver a Hinata dice-bueno será mejor que valla a descansar, a partir de hoy serán los días un tanto largos-sobre todos para Naruto, siento pena por el-completa Hinata en un tono triste, nuevamente ambas chicas suelta una risita, Ino se voltea y con una expresión alegre se dirige a Hinata-sin importar lo que pase, sea cual sea el resultado…-espero sigamos siendo amigas-completa Hinata y tras una mirada desafiante pero amable y amistosa de ambas Ino se desaparece en un torbellino de hojas dejando a una nueva y más decidida que nuca Hinata.

** Si lo disfrutaron, háganmelo saber, sino…igual, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D**


	6. Perfumen de Pasion

**Perfumen de Pasión**

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Ino había visitado la residencia del clan Hyuuga sin embargo tras el esfuerzo de Hinata por intentar capturar el corazón de Naruto las cosas no avanzaban como ella quisiera.

Era de medio día e Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha con aires pensativo, si había algo que Hinata debía admitir es que la separación entre ella e Ino con respecto a Naruto era monstruosa, tras los años en los que termino la guerra ninja, Ino se acerco a Naruto de una forma muy sutil mientras que ella se quedo, muy literalmente a la distancia, la amistad no es algo que se pueda medir, en si los sentimientos es algo que no se puede medir, sin embargo se con solo verla expresión tan natural de Naruto al hablar con Ino demostraba la cercanía entre ambos aun que todavía fuese reciproca.

¿Se siente bien señorita?-pregunta el encargado de la tienda de Ramen al ver a Hinata jugando con su sopa ramen, esta responde muy tranquilamente-no se preocupe por mí, estaré bien-con esto Hinata lanza un suspiro y continua con su comida.

Como hare para que se fije en mi…-tras su comida Hinata empieza a caminar nuevamente por las calles de Konoha otra vez con aires pensativos-como hago para acelerar el corazón de Naruto-se seguía diciendo cabizbaja y un tanto triste, cuando levanta su mirada nuevamente nota una escena de lo más normal y natural, un par perros callejeros, de hecho un perro y una perra olfateándose.

En realidad y hasta el momento Hinata había intentado cada tipo de acercamiento posible, sensual o casual, sin embargo en la desesperación y el deseo de no perder a Naruto, Hinata ahora estaba pensado en un acercamiento un tanto más…natural.

Rápidamente Hinata sale corriendo pasando por varias tiendas, principalmente tiendas de herbología, floristerías, tras meditarlo bien Hinata decidió arriesgar un todo o nada, dedicándole todo el tiempo posible a su plan sabiendo aun que era posible que Ino ganase a Naruto, sin embargo Hinata tenía ya una semana sin ver a Ino en la aldea lo cual la ayudo a calmarse un poco.

Por la siguiente semana fue calma absoluta para Naruto, ni Ino ni Hinata lo perseguían…lo acosaban, aun que realmente no le molestaba en lo absoluto pasar un tiempo con cualquiera de ellas, eso no ayudaba mucho a realizar una elección, ya que a diferencia de el Naruto de antes y gracias a una incómoda intervención de el Kyuubi, Naruto no era "tan ciego" como en el pasado…aun que la mejora solo era de un diez por ciento.

Que tranquilidad-exclama Naruto alegremente mientras comía su tazón de Ramen.

Y… ¿donde están…?-pregunta una voz al tiempo que siente una mano sobre su hombro Naruto-Oh, como esta Kiba, ¿a quienes buscas?-responde Naruto alegre

Kiba no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía siendo la misma persona con facciones animales, y con la misma personalidad de siempre, este se sienta de espaldas a la mesa a lado de Naruto y en un tono curioso y juguetón responde-y tu a quienes crees que busco, Ino e Hinata, estas últimas semanas has tenido a dos de las chicas más hermosas de toda Konoha encima de ti-a esto lo complementa el dueño de la tienda Ichiraku-es cierto últimamente que te has aparecido por aquí Naruto-kun siempre andas acompañado por una chica distinta-a esto su asistente añade-es cierto, no sabía que eras de ese tipo de hombres Naruto-kun.

Naruto lo único que pueda hacer es mostrar es una sonrisa nerviosa al tiempo que responde-no es lo que ustedes creen.

Por supuesto que no lo es-responde Kiba al tiempo que se endereza y le da una palmada en la espalda-antes solo tenias a Hinata desmañándose por ti, ahora también tienes a Ino, pero no es nada-con esto la sonrisa nerviosa de Naruto se mantiene sin embargo el aura a su alrededor se torna un tanto oscura, al percatarse de esto Kiba calma a Naruto y admite que su broma fue ya demasiado lejos.

Tras acompañar a comer a Naruto, Kiba le pida a este un minuto de su tiempo, Naruto accede siempre y cuando no se trate de ninguna.

Oye Naruto, sé que no has hecho nada…nada directamente…pero de alguna forma tu sola presencia ha hecho a Hinata más fuerte últimamente, ya raramente se desmaña o sonroja cuando te encuentras cerca o se toca tu nombre, eso te lo agradezco-comenta Kiba en un tono tranquilo y calmado a lo que Naruto.

Si, eso se nota a distancia…después de que se disfrazo de Maid y…-al decir la palabra Maid, Naruto sintió una mirada fulminante en su espalda, inmediatamente se voltea y añade en tono nervioso-tranquilo, tranquilo, fue u sueño…uno que quizás cierto zorro me causo.

Que acaso te molesta-pregunta Kiba en un tono calmado y curioso, a lo que responde Naruto en un tono más serio-solo digamos que tuvimos nuestras diferencias hace poco.

Ya veo…-responde Kiba en tono complaciente, inmediatamente Kiba pregunta-y como te sientes.

¿Eh? Ah…como una especie de premio o trofeo…y algo atrapado, no es fácil…-Kiba detiene a Naruto en el acto y agrega-ese tipo de comentario no se hace, sea cual sea tu decisión tómala con calma, de todas maneras solo quería agradecerte por hacer más fuerte a Hinata eso es todo-con esto se da media vuelta y toma su camino pero no sin antes de despedirse diciendo-suerte, y espero tomes la decisión correcta Naruto-era bueno saber que no todos su amigos se reían de su situación actual, al menos algunos realmente demostraban un poco de consideración sensata a su situación, Naruto suspira se da media vuelta y se encamina a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa se encuentra con una sorpresa, Hinata vistiendo el atuendo habitual Hyuuga lo estaba esperando frente a su puerta-o bueno, que se hace-pensó Naruto al ver a Hinata, la saludo a distancia y esta le devolvió el saludo alegremente, sin embargo había algo curioso, por un segundo Naruto se sintió algo extraño al ver Hinata.

Eh Naruto…me gustaría hablar contigo si es que se puede claro esta…-dijo casi en susurro Hinata en un tono un tanto tímido, a lo que Naruto responde con una sonrisa y un tanto extrañado-es raro verte ahora con esa carita tímida después de estas semanas…-inmediatamente el tono de Naruto se volví un tanto bobo por un momento-claro que…podemos hablar…-Naruto inmediatamente se sacude la cabeza y se lleva su mano a los ojos.

Que sucede Naruto ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta Hinata en tono inocente sin darse cuenta aun de lo que sucedía, Naruto no le da importancia a lo que sucedía y dejo pasar a Hinata a su apartamento, Naruto le ofreció un poco de comida a Hinata quien acepta muy tranquilamente al tiempo que se sienta.

Y bien Hinata, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-pregunta Naruto mientras intenta disimular un poco el mareo que tenia, con un tono de voz inocente Hinata se empieza "a disculpar" por lo que había hecho durante las últimas semanas, sin embargo tan enfocada en su plan que no se percata de lo que le sucede a Naruto.

Porque me siento tan…agitado…-se preguntaba Naruto, tratando de disimular su tambaleó, su respiración era acelerada, y su pecho le ardía-que es esta sensación tan rara, desde que vi a Hinata hace un momento…-Hinata seguía hablando hasta que ve a Naruto tambalearse, al darse cuenta que está a punto de caer, Hinata corre y lo sujeta.

Naruto, que sucede, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta Hinata preocupada, Hinata se da cuenta de que esta sudando y su cuerpo esta algo caliente.

Que…que es… ¿qué es este aroma tan embriagante?-se preguntaba Naruto

¡Naruto por favor responde!-exclama Hinata ahora preocupada, Naruto suelta una risita y responde con las fuerzas que tiene-lo…lo siento, creo…creo que tengo un aroma pegado que no me puedo quitar…

En ese momento Hinata se da cuenta de lo que sucedía, tras una semana de días y noches enteros de trabajo, Hinata había creado un perfumen especial, en si es inodoro, creo varios, unos de pruebas y una para ella, este perfumen especial como uno de sus componentes era la sangre de la persona que lo iba a usar, básicamente el perfumen resultaba una especie de estimulante natural de feromonas, tras una prueba en una gata la cual no estaba ni cerca de sus días de celo, se le acercaron mas de 10 gatos a esta, Hinata no tenía tiempo para realizar una prueba antes en personas así que probo en sí misma, preocupada de que no resultase, Hinata literalmente hablando baño todo su cuerpo de este perfumen especial, sin embargo, la reacción humana es totalmente distinta a la animal y la reacción en Naruto lo demostraba.

Que hago…no puedo dejar a Naruto así…y no puedo quitarme esto con simplemente agua…-Hinata se lleva al agitado Naruto sobre sus hombros y lo lleva a su cama.

Ya…ya se que es ese olor….eres tu Hinata-susurra Naruto con un tono cansado cuando Hinata le dirige la mirada a Naruto se da cuenta que la mirada de este está perdida en el espacio-tienes un delicioso aroma…casi hasta provoca comerte Hinata.

No…no digas…ese tipo de cosas Naruto…ya pronto…-en condiciones normales, Hinata se hubiera puesto roja como un tomate, incluso esta Hinata cambiada, pero sabia que lo que Naruto era provocado por el perfumen…más bien el veneno que ella había hecho en su desesperación por conseguir el corazón de Naruto, Hinata ya casi de llegar a la cama de Naruto cuando es paralizad y estremecida por una sensación extraña en su cuello, Naruto mordía levemente el cuello de Hinata y antes de que se diera cuenta Naruto la estaba abrazando y besando su cuello.

Na…Naruto, por favor de… ¡!-Hinata suelta un leve gemido y un escalofrió recorre sus espalda en el momento que Naruto muerde el lóbulo de su oreja, Hinata sigue pidiéndole a Naruto que se detenga, pero el envenenado Naruto no era amo de sus acciones, estaba completamente fuera de si, antes de que Hinata se diera cuenta Naruto la arrastra hasta su cama y se deja caer en esta con Hinata encima suyo.

Las caricias y besos de Naruto le robaban el aliento a la pobre Hinata, quien intentaba levantarse pero no podía, Hinata ahora jadeaba y empezaba sudar-Na…Naruto…¿tienes hambre?-ante esta pregunta Naruto suelta a Hinata y esta es capaz de apoyarse en sus brazos, Naruto con un tono jadeante responde-mucha…-Hinata se lleva su mano derecha a uno de los filos de su trabaje y haciendo un movimiento para quitárselo ordena-cómeme…

¡AH!-grita Naruto jadeando y bañado en sudor, era de día, cerca de las diez, Naruto lanza su cobija al suelo para ver que llevaba puesto, no era más que su ropa de dormir-fue…fue un sueño…-se decía Naruto mientras se dejaba caer en su almohada nuevamente-no fue…no fue más que un sueño…-Naruto deseaba que aquello hubiese sido nada más que un sueño, ya que las imágenes que pasaban por su mente…de ser reales…Naruto en ese preciso momento se sentía como si fuese un violador.

…lo….lo hice….lo hice con Naruto-se decía Hinata algo traumatizada mientras tomaba una ducha en su casa, una vez que pudo…y quiso dejar a Naruto-yo…yo no quería…yo no quería esto y aun así…-Hinata se desliza lentamente por la pared hasta que cae sentada-Naruto-kun….lo siento….lo siento mucho…


	7. En busca de una Flor

**Turno de Ino :D **

**Buscando una Flor**

*Singh*-un simple suspiro retumba como si fuera gran grito dentro de aquella oscura caverna-creo…creo que soy la primera mujer que quiere regalarle una flor a un hombre-se dice Ino mientras se vendaba algunas heridas en sus manos de tanto escalar.

Tras haber decidió competir verdaderamente con Hinata la actitud amistosa de Ino para con Naruto se volvió un poco más provocativa y sensual que antes, todas las noches pasaba rato decidiendo que ponerse al día siguiente y que "técnica" usar para llamar la atención de Naruto sin embargo, tras una semana Ino se percato que su estrategia no iba a dar resultado contra alguien como Naruto, sin mencionar que literalmente Ino pensó que la imagen que estaba vendiendo a Naruto era la de una puta barata.

¿Que puedo hacer…?-pensaba Ino mientras caminaba de lado a lado en su habitación-nada de lo que haga pensando de esa manera dará resultado, Naruto…no es de ese tipo de chico él es más…-antes de poder terminar su pensamiento un leve escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Ino al voltearse encuentra la Flor de Hielo que Naruto le había regalado la cual empezaba a marchitarse, en ese mismo instante un recuerdo de un encuentro que tuvo Ino hace años cruza su mente, inmediatamente se cambia y sale corriendo a buscar a Naruto al encontrarlo rápidamente lo acorrala y le hace una simple pregunta al asustado Naruto-¿te gustan las flores Naruto?

¿Eh?-tras la repentina embestida de Ino y solo para realizar esa pregunta, sin embargo la mirada molesta de Ino por la respuesta que dio Naruto le hizo responder inmediatamente de forma correcta-si…si me gustan, pase un buen tiempo rodeado por ellas-termina Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa, Ino le devuelve una sonrisa un poco más atrevida y sensual y con esto se retira dejando a Naruto confundido.

Esa misma noche Ino empaca algunas cosas necesarias, medicina, vendajes, kunais, entre otras cosas, por ultimo escribe una nota la cual la deja en el escritorio del Hokage y sale de la aldea.

Hace un par de años mientras Ino buscaba algunas flores nuevas para su tienda, encontró a un chico que mostraba unos veinte a los pies de una montaña en las cercanías de Konoha con algo que jamás creyó ver, un flor muy especial, aquella persona le dijo exactamente donde podía encontrar aquella rara flor, pero a la vez le advirtió que la caverna en la que crecía esa flor era una trampa mortal casi le cuesta la vida aquel chico conseguirla.

Ino había encontrado la caverna que le había dicho aquella persona, pero desde el momento que puso un pie dentro era como haber sido tragada por la tierra, literalmente el primer escalón fue más largo de lo que esperaba, poco después de haber entrado la luz del sol desaparecía, y esto se debía aquí había una muy fuerte empina, Ino rodo unos pocos metros antes poder recuperarse de la sorpresa, inmediatamente saco un Kunai e intento introducirlo en la tierra pero este se rompió de inmediato, con las fuerzas que pudo, Ino intento de aferrarse de algo hasta que pudo sujetar con firmeza una roca que sobresalía, herida por varios raspones Ino como puede saca una linterna e ilumina buscando una lugar en el cual saltar para descansar encontrando una especie de saliente en aquella empinada saltando a esta para curar sus heridas.

Tras vendar sus manos y brazos y usar un poco de chakra para suprimir el dolor, Ino suspira nuevamente al tiempo ilumina hace las profundidades de aquella fosa, la luz de su linterna parecía ser devorada por la caverna, suspira nuevamente y se decir a si misma animándose-ya estoy aquí, será mejor seguir-dicho esto Ino salta aquella oscura caverna.

Ino a medida que se desliza utiliza un Jutsu para poder ver en la oscuridad, con la poca luz que generaba su linterna le permitía ver como si estuviera bajo una cielo despejado en un día soleado, fácilmente esquiva todas las salientes y rocas que se encuentra hasta que el final de el desnivel y el inicio de una fosa profunda, con un salto alcanza el otro extremo de la pared y por medio de varios saltos pequeño de pared en pared desciende hasta llegar al fondo.

Al tocar fondo escucha un sonido peculiar e inconfundible, el de huesos rompiéndose, un enorme cementerio yacía a sus pies-no bromeo ese chico cuando dijo que esto era una trampa mortal-se dijo Ino, sin dar mucha importancia empezó a buscar algún túnel que seguir, el problema era que había cerca de unos treinta túneles distintos, no tan solo alrededor suyo, sino algunos que subían y otros que bajaban, la pregunta era, cual tomar.

Ino estaba algo escéptica acerca de estos túneles, le costaba creer que hubieran tantos en un solo lugar por origen natural, temía que alguien o algo los hubiera hecha, el alguien no le importaba, mas le importaba la posibilidad de algo y mas que siguiera ahí.

Tonta de mi no haber preguntado direcciones…-se dijo Ino con un tono sarcástico-en fin dudo mucho que alguien pueda recordar el cómo moverse por aquí-se decía mucha importancia al tiempo que miraba hacia arriba-almenas que seas un ninja, la pregunta que uno se haría seria, ¿como salir?

Ino mira a su alrededor por un memento y decide cancelar su Jutsu y apagar la linterna, saca una vela y la enciende, se mueve a un lugar más "cómodo" que una pila de huesos y se sienta a pensar el como debería moverse, obviamente lo primero que se le ocurre es usar clones para explorar, el problema es que no sabía cuál era la extensión de esos túneles ni tampoco lo que los clones encontraría hasta que regresaran, por consiguiente tendría que esperarlos y gastaría mucho chakra creando tantos clones duraderos.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Ino había llegado al fondo de esa fosa y aun no desidia que túnel tomar, Ino suspira y se dice-lástima que no soy de los Inuzuka, sería mucho más fácil rastrear el agua, tras comer y ya descansada Ino apaga y guarda la vela, activa nuevamente su Jutsu y enciende su linterna nuevamente.

Si lo pienso lógicamente, los túneles que se encuentran en el piso deberían conducir a algún depósito de agua subterráneo, pero el problema es que…cualquiera de estos túneles puede terminar bajando…-Ino confundida por su propia lógica y ya harta de esperar simplemente decide probar suerte, saca un Kunai y le entierra fuertemente dentro de la roca.

Tras varios intentos fallidos y explorar sub túneles Ino por fin da con un túnel que desciende y desciende, Ino ya había perdido la noción del tiempo algo por poco importante que pareciera y que se le olvido fue un reloj, el estar ahí abajo resultaba agotador, la humedad y el calor no ayudaban mucho, pero el hecho de que hubiera humedad en el aire era bueno, ya que era indicio de agua.

Mientras descendía piza con algo que genero un sonido familiar, un sonido a metal y tras esto un olor muy particular-con un…-es lo único que puede decir Ino cuando se da cuenta de lo que hay detrás suyo, al parecer ese túnel ya había sido recorrido por alguien hace poco, y Kunais que estaban a punto de explotar lo confinaban.

El siquiera intentar regresar resultaría en muerte instantánea, sin siquiera dudarlo Ino se adentra rápidamente con la esperanza de que aquel túnel no fuera un callejón sin salida, Ino escucha el explotar de los Kunais y con esto el sonido de las rocas cayendo, corriendo y saltando a todo lo que su piernas daban, Ino logra ver la entrada a una nueva recamara, con un potente salto Ino sale de aquel pasadizo el cual queda sellado por completo por las rocas.

Eso dolió…-se dice Ino mientras se reincorpora, la linterna que había usado estaba rota, saca una nueva y explora su alrededor, no podía creer lo que veía, la recamara era inmensa, un gran domo, en el medio de esta un pequeño estanque con un islote en medio, y este unas pocas flores muy peculiares, era una especie de rosa negra la peculiaridad de esta era que sus pétalos estaban cerrado y formaban una especie de embudo pequeño, al verla Ino se exalta-la encontré, realmente la encontré.

Ino saca una caja de plástico alargada, y saca la flor con cuidado, y la introduce dentro de la caja, luego agrega un poco de tierra y agua.

¡Por fin, realmente la tengo en mis manos, la tengo en...!-la alegría de Ino termina tan pronto cuando se da cuenta que aquella recamara solo tenia una salida, la cual esta totalmente sellada y con una expresión un tanto perturbada Ino se dice-y ahora...como salgo…

Era de noche de en Konoha, y ya habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que Ino salió de la aldea.

Donde estará Ino-se preguntaba Naruto un tanto preocupado ya que tenía tiempo sin verla, en eso alguien golpea a su puerta, cuando la abre encuentra a la rubia parada frente a el con los brazos, manos y piernas vendadas, las pupilas totalmente dilatadas y cubierta de polvo.

Hola…Naruto…-es todo lo que puede decir antes de caer, Naruto la atrapa y se disponía llevarla a un hospital cuando Ino le pide que no lo haga, que por favor la dejara recostarse un rato.

Estas loca Ino, mira como te encuentras, estas…-Ino interumpe a Naruto con un tono de voz un tanto apagado y entre cortado-por… favor Naruto…solo…necesito recostarme…un rato…no quiero que…me vean así…y que…me pregunten por que estoy…así.

Naruto quería llevar a Ino a un hospital pero acepta, y cargándola la recuesta en su cama-Naruto…dentro de mi bolso…ahí un regalo…para ti…dentro de…una caja de plástico…sácala…espero te guste…-con esto Ino cae dormida en el momento que la abandonan sus fuerzas

Confundido Naruto toma bolso y saca la caja que Ino le había dicho y se exalta al ver el contenido de esta-una...¡¿una flor de los amantes?-no era primera vez que Naruto veía esa flor ya que una vez una sus invocaciones le pidió una, se dice que esa flor en particular tiene una cualidad especial, si una gota de sangre de dos personas cae dentro aquel embudo formado por los pétalos de la flor, esta irradiara una luz la cual será equivalente a los sentimientos de las personas.

Ino…realmente…-ninguna otra palabra salió de los labios de Naruto y una extraña expresión de culpa marco su rostro

**Espero lo hallan disfrutado, tardare un poquito en actualizar porque comenzare otro fic, uno de Zelda, quiero sacar por lo menos el primer capitulo de mi cabeza, espero sus comentarios con ansias, y verlos en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces, cuídense :D**


	8. El dilema que crea la tormenta

** Bueno…nah se que disfrutaran este capitulo XD…**

**El dilema que crea la tormenta.**

Naruto se había salido de su cuarto para dejar a Ino descansar tranquilamente, colocando la flor que Ino le había dado sobre la mesa al tiempo que se sienta y se recuesta sobre esta.

Ino pudo haber muerto buscando esta flor…-Naruto ya conocía esta flor al igual que el lugar donde esta crecía, una de sus invocaciones le había pedido una de estas, sabía muy bien los peligrosos que podían ser esos túneles, aun sin las creaturas que anteriormente los habitaban, esos túneles resultaban largos, confusos y cansado que puede ser recorrerlos.

E Hinata…-Naruto no pudo completar su frase solo encogió al pensar en aquella noche, estaba tan desesperado por saber que sucedió, pero a la vez estaba tan apenado para ver a Hinata que no le quedo de otra que preguntarle al único testigo de esa noche, el mismo Kyuubi, quien confirmo de forma grotesca lo que el temía-Hinata…esta tan desesperada por llamar mi atención que creo eso…

Naruto se recuesta a la silla y lanza un profundo suspiro al tiempo que cierra sus ojos con una sola pregunta en su cabeza "¿Qué voy a hacer?" no tenia ninguna solución posible para poder terminar aquello, no le importaba tanto al comienzo, no podía negar que disfrutaba pasar el tiempo tanto con Hinata o Ino, pero así como no negaba disfrutar no podía negar su sentimientos por ambas.

Y la única posible respuesta, la flor que Ino le acaba de traer, no es que fuera a resultar ya que el ya no podía negar los sentimientos de el para con ambas chicas, así el cómo hasta para un ciego era visible los sentimientos de las chicas por él, así que aun que usara su sangre y la de alguna de las chicas para alimentar la flor sabia que brillaría y lo haría intensamente.

Naruto nunca maduro del todo, un hecho que demostraba que Naruto había crecido un poco fue cuando cedió su sueño a Sakura convirtiéndola en Hokage, pero el corazón de Naruto seguía siendo un niño de corazón incapaz de tomar decisiones correctas en el momento adecuado, ni negaba nada por una pero tampoco aceptaba algo por alguna.

Solo por un segundo un pensamiento paso por su cabeza, le aterraba el hecho de que ese pensamiento podía ser suyo en lugar de plantado por el Kyuubi, inmediatamente se sacudió y negó rotundamente esa idea.

…-Naruto le pareció escuchar a Ino decir algo, le resultaba difícil creer que con lo débil que estaba se hubiera levantado, abrió la puerta lentamente y asomándose escucho a Ino murmurar varias cosas, entre ellas varias le llamaron la atención "Hinata" "competencia" y "Sakura"

Naruto le había dicho a Kiba que se sentía como una especie de trofeo, el no pensó que eso fuera literal, Naruto observa su reloj, eran apenas un cuarto para las once, aun que después de lo que le escucho le importaba muy poco si Sakura estaba o bien durmiendo o "con" Neji, necesitaba saber lo que Ino acaba de decir.

A Naruto le toma nada llegar a la casa de Sakura, una enorme recidecia hecha por los Hyuugas como regalo de bodas, sin importarle quien le abriera toca la puerta Naruto…que…¿que haces aquí…?-pregunta Sakura desde su puerta un tanto confundida y en tono soñoliento vistiendo su ropa para dormir.

Necesito hablar contigo, AHORA…-la última palabra de Naruto le mostro a Sakura lo consternado que estaba este, Sakura mira detenidamente los ojos de Naruto por un momento, a la final suelta una risita-consternado, preocupado, confundido y desesperado…veo que te enteraste…no se cómo pero veo que lo hiciste-Sakura le pide a Naruto que pase y esta cierra la puerta.

Y bien…¿como te enteraste…?-pregunta Sakura con un tono curioso al tiempo que se sienta, Naruto realmente no sabia de lo que hablaba pero a la final decide ser directo y no ocultar nada y le explica lo que sucedió, en ese momento Sakura no puede contener la risa y suelta una leve carcajada, conociendo el comportamiento de Naruto, intenta calmarlo inmediatamente.

Lo siento, pero lo de Ino hablando dormida…en fin…solo…no le digas a ninguna de las dos que te enteraste de esto por mi…aun siendo Hokage no me viviría mucho…-con esto Sakura toma un gran bocanada de aire y habla mucho mas calmada-la única razón porque te digo esto es porque puedo ver que no cambiara lo que sientes por ninguna de las dos, es tal cual como dijo el bella durmiente de Ino, estre Ino e Hinata ahí una competencia para conquistarte.

¡¿Una competencia?-exclama Naruto, a lo que Sakura responde tranquilamente-así es, una competencia, y siendo honesta tú fuiste que la termino de crear ya que no era tal cosa al comienzo-Naruto quedo un poco confundido por esto, pero Sakura para evitar algún tipo de parcialización decide omitir no contarle esa parte a Naruto, sin embargo Sakura estaba enterada de algo muy importante y fue la promesa que Ino e Hinata se hicieron posteriormente "sin importar lo que pase, sea cual sea el resultado…-espero sigamos siendo amigas"

Sin más que decir Sakura le pide a Naruto que se retire, ya había hablado mucho más de lo que debió haberlo hecho comenzando que nunca debía haberle dicho eso a Naruto.

Mientras Naruto se encaminaba a su casa iba pensando en lo que Sakura le había dicho, "una competencia" dando una gran respiro se marca una extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto.

Si comenzó como una competencia…entonces…entremos en su juego y terminemos esto como una competencia…-se dijo Naruto en un tono alegre, si el no podía decidir, y ya que sabía de de alguna forma o motivo Ino e Hinaba habían iniciado una carrera por decidió terminar la carrera bajo sus propios términos.

No creí que fueras tan egoísta-susurra el Kyuubi con su típico tono maligno.

Contaba con que oyeras eso-exclama Naruto por primera vez alegre de escuchar al Kyuuby lo cual confunde a la misma bestia-yo no soy una mala persona, y siendo honeste seria incapaz de planear algo que lastimara o hiciera sentir mal a alguien cercano a mi…pero tu si…lo maquinas de cada rato no es asi.

Por un momento el mismo Kyubi queda confundido al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, pero inmediatamente un extraño tono maligno y ansioso se escucha-¿que estas planeando Naruto..?-pregunta con ansias el Kyuubi.

A lo que Naruto responde en un tono nervioso-algo un poco cruel…-inmediatamente el Kyuubi husmea entre los pensamientos de Naruto quien se lo permite y se sorprende de lo que encuentra-no esta mal…pero te falta un poco más de malicia-comenta en un tono satisfactorio el Kyuubi, a lo que Naruto responde-lo se, ahí es donde entras tu-dicho esto Naruto corre a su apartamento mientras el Kyuubi terminaba de maquinar la idea de Naruto.

Una vez que llega encuentra a Ino aun dormida, con mucho cuidado, Naruto coloca su mano en el hombro transmitiéndole algo del chackra del Kyuubi a Ino, al comienzo su rostro muestra una leve expresión de dolor, pero al momento la expresión de dolor se desaparece al igual que las heridas y moretones de Ino.

Naruto le da un dulce beso en la mejilla a Ino y en un tono dulce le susurra-suerte Ino-tras tomar algunas cosas se retira dejando a Ino durmiendo en su cama.

Inmediatamente Naruto se infiltra al cuarto de Hinata encontrándola dormida muy serenamente, deja su traje de Maid sobre una silla y al igual que Ino le da un dulce beso e igualmente le susurra-buena suerte Hinata-seguido de esto Naruto deja a una Hinata con un dulce sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

Se acerca el amanecer y ya Naruto había hecho todos los preparativo-listos Kyuubi-pregunta Naruto a lo que el Kyuubi responde con su tono maligno-normalmente no te ayudaría pero esto será divertido para mí-una expresión nerviosa se marca en el rostro de Naruto ya que era el Kyuubi quien le acaba de ayudar y era muy probable que fuese un tanto fuerte lo que acaba de planear, rayando en la crueldad.

Dicen que el amor al odio hay un solo paso…solo espero que ninguna de ese paso-se dijo Naruto un tanto preocupado, aun no era tarde para detener su plan, pero estaba determinado a llevarlo a cabo-solo espero…que habas mantengan esa promesa que se hicieron en pies "sin importar lo que pase, sea cual sea el resultado…-espero sigamos siendo amigas" y buena suerte a ambas…-con esto Naruto da inicio a la etapa final de esta competencia.

** …y se que disfrutaran aun más los tres ultimos capitulos de este fic, nos vemos en el siguiente fic o mi fic de Zelda, "El final de Hyrule"(si hago publicidad de mi nuevo fic aquí XD), hasta entonteces cuídense y cya :D**


	9. Sombra de Seducción

**Espero lo disfruten :D**

**Sombra de Seducción.**

El amanecer llega a Konoha, una mañana agradable y una brisa suave acaricia el aldea.

Hum…-gime Ino al sentir los primeros rayos de sol acariciando su rostro, lentamente abre sus ojos e inmediatamente se percata de algo extraño, aunque no era un rayo directo de luz, a sus ojos no le molestaba en lo absoluto el sol, no tan solo eso, los dolores que tenia en todo su cuerpo se habían desaparecido, Ino lentamente se levanta y observa sus brazos y piernas, ni un moretón, ni un rasguño, nada.

Tan inquietada estaba por la condición de su cuerpo que no se había dado cuenta de donde se encontraba, aun medio dormida sondea su alrededor-este…este…-en eso Ino escucha que se abre la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba, al dirigir su mirada ve una silueta borrosa, pero no era lo borrosa de esta lo que la inquieta sino lo que era aquella silueta y sonido, tras restregarse los ojos puede enfocar mejor encontrado a Naruto recién bañado aun con la toalla en su cintura.

¿Ino?-dice casi en susurro Naruto, al darse la rubia que esto era real, que estaba en el cuarto de Naruto con esta básicamente desnudo su rostro se puso igual que el de Hinata, rojo intenso, se da la vuelta y clava su rostro en la almohada.

¡No esperaba que te despertaras tan pronto!-exclama Naruto en un tono alegre, a esto Ino escucha el golpe seco de la toalla caer, seguido por un comentario de Naruto-No te preocupes ya tengo bóxers-comenta Naruto en un tono alegre, tras esto Ino escucha el sonido de las puertas del closet y por último la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

Ino mueve su cabeza para ver de reojo hacia el closet y en efecto Naruto se había ido, tras levantarse se estira y nuevamente revisa su cuerpo nuevamente encontrando ninguna herida en el, ni siquiera vendaje alguno, algo confundida Ino sale a buscar a Naruto.

Cuando abre la puerta del cuarto encuentra a Naruto calentando ramen, ya había uno preparado en la mesa en conjunto a sus palillos, este la escucha y se dirige a ella en un tono alegre-ese era mío, pero puedes comértelo si quieres, ya estoy preparando otro.

Ino estaba extrañada por lo alegre de Naruto, sin embargo el gruñir de su estomago y la risita de Naruto hace que se olvide de aquello y se sienta a comer inmediatamente acompañada por Naruto.

…Gracias…-susurra Ino mientras se llevaba algunos fideos a su boca-de nada…aun que no se de que me agradeces-responde Naruto.

Por evitarme preguntas innecesarias y por curar mis heridas-responde Ino un tanto sonrojada, Naruto suelta una risita antes de responder-no ahí porque, sin embargo…-con esto Ino levanta su mirada y encuentra el puño de Naruto justo frente sueño e inmediatamente cierra sus ojos, pero lo único que siente es un pequeño toquecito de este en su frente.

No vuelvas arriesgarte así, esos túneles son bastante peligrosos, aun y cuando ya no están habitados-regaña Naruto a Ino en tono severo, Ino no le da importancia al hecho de que Naruto ya hubiera estado ahí, si no al tono de voz que usaba, por un momento se sintió como una pequeña niña siendo regañada por un hermano mayor, inmediatamente Naruto añade con un tono mas dulce-aun así gracias por la flor.

Ino le devuelve la mirada a Naruto encontrando una expresión alegre y típica de este pasmada en su rostro, Ino le devuelve una sonrisa nerviosa y se proseguía a seguir con su ramen, pero Naruto la detiene con sus palillos, esta levanta la mirada y al hacerlo Naruto retira los palillos y revuelve su ramen, inmediatamente saca algunos fideos y los sopla un poco, Ino estaba un tanto confundida, iba a proseguir comiendo cuando esta siente el calor del Ramen de Naruto, nuevamente levanta la mirada encontrando a Naruto con su ramen instantáneo cerca de ella con los palillos de este cerca de su boca, con la sorpresa de esto Ino se sobre salta un poco se echa para atrás.

Vamos divierte un poco, después de haber pasado por tanta angustia para conseguir esa flor, lo menos que puedes hacer es divertirte-comenta Naruto en un tono alegre, Ino no da respuesta, solo se ruboriza un poco-vamos Ino, di "ahhhh"-con esto Naruto casi se monta en la mesa para llegar donde Ino, esta aun ruborizada abre sus labios y termina comiéndose los fideos que Naruto le convida.

Vez, no fue tan…-no pudo terminar de hablar Naruto cuando Ino le hace lo mismo que el solo que de una forma un tanto más tosca, Naruto encuentra una extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Ino.

Te gusto el juego no es así-pregunta Naruto a lo que Ino responde sacando mas comida de su ramen para dársela a Naruto, esto sigue asi hasta que el ramen de ambos se termina.

¿Te gusto la comida?-pregunta en tono bastante normal Naruto, a lo que Ino responde en tono similar-mucho…y también disfrute de tu "juegito"-esto último suena en un tono un tanto diferente a lo que Naruto muestra una sonrisa nerviosa.

Naruto se levanta para votar los embaces de los Ramens mientras Ino se queda sentada en la mesa, cuando Naruto se voltea tras botar los embaces encuentra a Ino un tanto colorada, inocentemente le pregunta que sucede a lo que la rubia responde-Naruto…supongo que sabes que es esa flor…tienes en mente…-Ino no le estaba dirigiendo la mirada a Naruto, por consiguiente no se percato cuando este se movió detrás de ella y en un tono suave y dulce le susurra en el oído a Ino-no te preocupes…mi sangre todavía no tiene ama…

Ino siente un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo tras aquellas palabras, inmediatamente se voltea pero encuentra una mirada alegre y típica en el rostro de Naruto, sin darse cuenta un suave y embarazo color rojo decoraba sus mejillas.

Dime Ino ¿quieres salir un rato?-pregunta Naruto a la confundida Ino-"¿Que esta pasado?…es este realmente Naruto"-pensaba la rubia, por instante se encontró ida de si misma cuando regresa en si, encuentra a Naruto con su frente junto a la suya preguntándole nuevamente, esta vez en un tono muy diferente al anterior-entonces Ino…quieres salir un rato.

Ino se sobresalta hasta el punto que se cae de la silla, per inmediatamente Naruto la sujeta y la jala hacia el, por instante Ino no puede moverse al sentir el gentil abrazo de Naruto cuando lo ve nuevamente encuentra su típica expresión alegre-debes tener más cuidado Ino.

Esta retrocede y es incapaz de responder por un instante, hasta que finalmente en un tono tímido responde-está bien, salgamos un rato.

¡Bien!-responde Naruto seguido de eso este inmediatamente le sugiere tome un baño, oferta que Ino acepta.

Mientras se duchaba Ino se preguntaba que le sucedía a Naruto, o bien estaba de muy buen humor…o era algo más…ciertamente no sabía que pensar, sin embargo ese "extraño" Naruto le estaba empezando a gustar, por algún motivo la hacía sentir…diferente…sin mencionar que se sentía a pocos pasos de "ganar" la competencia sin darle mayor importancia Ino continua con su baño.

Cuando cierra la regadera escucha a Naruto llamar a la puerta informándole de que le había lavado algo de la ropa que tenía en su bolso y se la había dejado en le mesa, con esto Naruto sale del apartamento para que Ino se termine de preparar.

Cuando se alista y sale del apartamento, le pregunta a este a donde irían, a lo que Naruto responde con un tono indiferente-donde gustes, una simple caminata por ahí estaría bien para mi-Ino arre cuesta a Naruto abrazando el brazo de este respondiéndole en tono dulce-por mi está bien.

Tal cual lo pidió así paso el día Ino con Naruto un dia relativamente tranquilo paseando de un lado a otro de la aldea, pero este día tuvo sus particularidades, y fueron las siguientes, primero, Hinata no se encontraba en ningún lado, Ino sabía que Hinata era la acosadora numero uno de Naruto y esta no la sintió la presencia de esta durante su paseo, segundo cada cuando algunos comentarios curiosos los cuales inmediatamente eran callados con una mirada de Naruto, Ino no le prestó mucha importancia sin embargo resultaban raros y por ultimo aun que esto último Ino mas que raro Ino lo disfruto fue la actitud de Naruto.

Naruto no se comportaba como él, resultaba una mezcla extraña de el chico amable, gentil y servicial que era Naruto con algo seductor y sensual, era sumamente extraño ese comportamiento, pero los escalofríos y sensaciones que este Naruto le hacía sentir resultaban realmente placenteros o embarazosamente divertidos, sin mencionar que esta mezcla iba tomando fuerza a medida que pasaba el día, una extraña sensación invadía a Ino a medida que se acercaba la noche.

Ino había forzado a comprar "comida" o mejor dicho, los ingredientes de una sopa ramen para ella prepárasela en lugar de estar comiendo todo el tiempo ramen instantáneo, apenas anochecía en Konoha, eran cerca de las 7 de la noche al llegar al apartamento de Naruto, Ino saca de un delantal rosado que había comprado, se lo coloca y lo luce a Naruto preguntándole en tono coqueto-¿qué tal me veo?-a lo que Naruto responde mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ino empieza a preparar el ramen de Naruto cuando de repente siente el cómo los brazos de este envuelve su cadera-¡¿eh Naru…?-un suave beso en su cuello le roba el aliento mientras Naruto acariciaba dulcemente abdomen de Ino.

¿Que…que está pasando?-la sensación que invadió a Ino era realmente única, y una que ella realmente deseaba pero esto…estaba mal, el Naruto que ella conocía jamás haría algo así, depravarse tanto con una mujer, más aun, lentamente la mano de Naruto subía lentamente moviéndose hasta su pecho, por fin Ino acepta abrir los ojos y se da cuenta que ese no era Naruto, se empuja hacia atrás golpeando al Naruto contra las silla y la mesa, inmediatamente toma un cuchillo y colocándose en guardia se voltea con una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

Aquel Naruto se soba la cadera por el golpe pero en lugar de escuchar gemido alguno Ino lo que escucha es una risita, la cual enfurece más a Ino.

Ya era hora, realmente tardaste en darte cuanta…realmente no quería llegar tan lejos-comenta Naruto en un tono satisfactorio.

¡¿Quien rayos eres y que hiciste con Naruto?-exclama Ino sin perder su posición, Naruto suelta una risita nerviosa y responde con un tono similar-yo soy Naruto…y no al mismo tiempo…soy un clon de sombras.

Con aquello Ino se sobre salta confundida por lo que acaba de escuchar, el Naruto un mostrando un expresión nerviosa continua-por que no bajas el cuchillo, te explicare todo-Ino aun estaba escéptica de lo que "ese" Naruto le decía, pero en cierta forma tenía sentido, Naruto no es una persona ordinaria y su comportamiento no es fácil de imitar por alguna otra persona, suelta el cuchillo y toma asiento, mientras el Naruto se queda parado.

Mirando a todos lados aun nervioso y ahora más bien temeroso el Naruto comienza explicando con un pequeña oración-siendo honesto…no me podía decidir…

Ino queda confundida con esto, pero el Naruto continua explicando con su tono aun nervioso-las últimas semanas Hinata y tu han estado encima de mi, no voy a negar que me tarde de dar cuenta de lo obvio, pero tampoco voy a negar que tuve que llegar a este punto…

Naruto suspira y continua-no puedo negar nada por las dos, ambas de ustedes me hacen sentir muy bien cuando están cerca, siendo honesto es difícil expresarlo y deberías poder entender y cuando llegaste me di cuenta que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, tenía que tomar una decisión y hasta el momento no e podido.

Aquel Naruto sienta con aquella expresión nerviosa y tímida marcada por completo en su rostro, Ino por algún motivo empieza a creer lo que aquel Naruto decía-No sabia que hacer hasta que te escuche hablar dormida.

¿Hablo dormida?-pregunto Ino a lo que Naruto asistió.

Si, así es, dijiste tu nombre, Hinata, Sakura y competencia, asi que fui a que Sakura y le pregunte de que hablabas y me entere de lo que hiciste por Hinata.

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba atendiendo algunos papeles en su oficina, cuando escucha el sonido del cristal quebrarse, cuando se voltea ve una foto suya con todos los equipos de Konoha astillada justo donde estaba su rostro, cuando la iba a tomar, el cristal termino de partirse quedando varios cristales incrustados en su rostro en la foto, un horrible escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo en ese instante, se levanto y fue a buscar un misión doble SS para tener la escusa de dejar la aldea por un tiempo.

Hace algunos días Kiba me pregunto cómo me sentía y le dije que como un trofeo, nunca espere que fuera tan literal asi que cuando me entere, pensé en terminar esto de la forma en que lo empezaron, una competencia…-termino el Naruto en un tono timido.

Honestamente Ino por algún motivo deseaba estrangular a Naruto, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía un tan mal por haberlo hecho pasar por la situaciones que vividas este último mes.

¿Y decidiste enviarme un clon para distraerme, esa fue tu idea?-pregunta Ino ahora más calmada, a lo que Naruto responde en tono un tanto mas confiado-la idea era enviarle a ambas un clone, sumamente duradero esperando llegar a este punto, punto en el cual te dieras cuenta que no era yo, sin embargo no tenia la malicia para planear algo como lo que e hecho todo el día contigo, el Kyuuby fue quien complemento mi idea.

¿Realmente estaba tan desesperado que tuvo que acudir a el?-se pregunto Ino, pero esta ya se había hecho la idea del plan de Naruto cosa que la sobresalto en ese instante-un segundo…entonces…

Entiende que es posible que me encuentres con Hinata en este momento, así como no…soy un trofeo que espera ser reclamado-responde el Naruto en un tono confiado

¿¡Y donde estas!-exclama Ino, a lo que Naruto responde-no te lo voy a decir, tu deberías saber donde estoy y no te preocupes por Hinata me asegure que ambas tengan un final justa, no podrá usar su byakugan por un buen tiempo-con esto el clon de Naruto explota en una nube de humo blanco.

¿Saber donde estas…?-se dijo Ino, inmediatamente le llega a su cabeza el único lugar en el que Naruto escaparía para algo como esto, y de hecho el único que no había visitado con su clon durante todo el día, la montaña de los Hokages, inmediatamente sale corriendo hasta ella.

Cuando Ino llega a las cabezas de los Hokages no encuentra a Naruto en estas, empieza a recorrerlas de lado a lado pero no hay rastro alguno de este, sin embargo se encuentra una pequeña sorpresa.

** El siguiente capítulo será el día de Hinata, espero verlos ahí :D**


	10. Sombra de Fantasia

**Ahora el punto de vista de Hinata :D**

**Sombra de Fantasía.**

El amanecer llega a Konoha, una mañana agradable y una brisa suave acaricia el aldea.

Desde aquella noche donde Hinata enveneno de Naruto a duras penas y salía de su habitación, además de esto tendía a bañarse varias veces al dia y cuando lo hacia pasaba mucho tiempo en la bañera, los miembros del clan Hyuuga se preocupaban mucho por su princesa, pero esta se reusaba a decir nada.

Cuando Hinata despierta esa mañana siente algo "pesado" sobre sus piernas además de su cobertor, al dar una leve mirada a sus piernas y luego sondear su cuarto cree que aun sigue dormida y esta soñando, sin embargo, una persona a su lado, la cual sostenía un jarrón con agua se lo hecha en la cabeza y en tono dulce dice-no Hinata, no es un sueño.

Cuando Hinata entre en cuenta que lo que tenia a en sus piernas era su traje de Maid, y quien estaba a su lado era Naruto sonriéndole y aparte de eso viéndola en ropa de dormir, ahora empapada y pegada a sus enormes pechos, no solo el rostro de Hinata, si no todo su cuerpo toma un color rojizo y se desmaña.

¡Hey Hinata, despierta, hey!-aun atontada Hinata escucha aquella voz como un eco distante, cuando abre los ojos encuentra el rostro de Naruto preocupado.

Por favor Naruto, sal de mi habitación-pide Hinata con un tono tímido mientras le daba la espalda a Naruto.

Porque tan tímida ahora, ¿después de todos los avances que has hecho estas semanas y vas a retroceder ahora?-pregunta Naruto con un tono preocupado.

No lo entiendes, yo…-Hinata no puede terminar su oración cuando esta siente la mano de Naruto sobre su hombro, mirándolo de reojo encuentra una expresión muy dulce en su rostro-tranquila, lo que paso, paso y no se puede hacer nada, no estoy molesto por eso.

Aquella expresión tan serena y sincera en el rostro de Naruto calma a Hinata, hace que se voltee aun escondida debajo de su cobertor por el hecho de que su ropa de dormir estaba húmeda y pegada a sus grandes senos, un hecho inquietaba a Hinata y lanza una sensata pregunta en tono un tanto inocente-Naruto…como fue que entraste a mi cuarto .

Por la puerta-responde Naruto alegremente, pero aquel chiste tan malo no cambia mucho la expresión del rostro de Hinata, mostrando una expresión nerviosa Naruto responde-le pregunte a tu papa que te sucedía, no me supo decir, le pedí permiso para despertarte que quizás podía ayudarte, no tardo mucho en aceptar ya que hasta ahora no había tenido mucho éxito tratando de animarte.

Hinata mira directamente a los ojos de Naruto, no encontraba vacilación alguna, aun que le costaba creer un poco que su padre lo halla dejado pasar a su habitación, parecía estar diciendo la verdad, Hinata se calma un poco y cuando se disponía sentarse, Naruto se da media vuelta y se levanta.

Hinata si no te importa…quisiera devolverte un favor hoy…-Hinata queda un poco confundida al escuchar aquello, y su rostro colora nuevamente al mal pensar lo que Naruto dijo, pero este se da a entender inmediatamente mirando sobre el hombro a Hinata-¿te gustaría que fuera tu mayordomo por hoy?

Hinata no da respuesta inmediata, Naruto abre el closet de Hinata, asustada por que vea algunas cosas que no debería ver, esta se levanta y corre hacia el pero Naruto inmediatamente se voltea sosteniendo una toalla.

Aquí tiene Hime-sama, séquese para que pueda cambiarse-el tono de Naruto sonaba muy solemne pero a la vez amable, Hinata no puede evitar sonrojarse al escuchar aquellas palabras, se sentía tan bien.

Gracias…pero antes de…antes de cambiarme tomare…tomare un baño-dice Hinata en un tono muy apagado y tímido, Naruto hace un gesto para que Hinata continúe su camino al baño.

Mientras Hinata se enjabona en la bañera, un pregunta recorría su cabeza-¿Por qué…porque Naruto está haciendo esto?-le parecía muy extraño el comportamiento de Naruto, sin embargo era muy agradable y una tenue sonrisa se marca en su pálido rostro-no se porque lo hace…pero se siente tan bien…disfrutare un rato y luego le preguntare…

Cuando Hinata se termina de bañar se disponía a salir pero se detiene en el acto, cuando entro Naruto estaba parado frente a su closet, y no había escuchado la puerta de su cuarto abrirse en otras palabras, Naruto seguía en su cuarto y ella solo con una toalla.

La pena invadió a Hinata por un instante pero inmediatamente un nuevo pensamiento llega a ella y una extraña sonrisa se marca en su rostro-¿porque estoy avergonzándome…?-se pregunta Hinata-por lo visto Naruto…Naruto lo recuerda…

Aunque la pena no se encontraba en Hinata no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando ese pensamiento cruza su cabeza-siendo así…el ya me ha visto desnuda y además-una extraña sonrisa picara se marca en el rostro de Hinata-es Naruto quien me va a ver así…

Lentamente abre la puerta y sale sin pena alguna cuando dirige su mirada a donde se encontraba su futon, encuentra a Naruto sentado esperándola con su atuendo Hyuuga en sus brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

¿Naruto…?-llama Hinata en tono apagado, Naruto se levanta y haciendo un reverencia responde nuevamente en tono solemne-estaba esperándola Hime-sama.

Hinata no responde en el acto y era obvio el porqué Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados aun así al lanzar aquella no puede evitar sonrojarse por completo y hacerlo en un tono tímido-Naruto…¿me ayudas a vestirme…-¿a lo que Naruto responde-eso pensaba hacer solo…

Me refiero…a vestirme por completo…-interrumpe Hinata con un tono de voz tímido, Naruto no da una respuesta inmediata, su sonrisa típica se marca en el rostro del rubio respondiendo-si eso desea Hime-sama, con mucho gusto lo hare-Naruto se dirige al closet y saca la roca interior de Hinata aun con sus ojos cerrados se dirige así Hinata y le pide que se de la vuelta, Hinata obedece al tiempo que deja caer su toalla.

Lentamente Naruto la viste desde colocarle su ropa interior hasta el kimono del atuendo Hyuuga, una vez que está completamente vestida Naruto habré sus ojos encontrando a Hinata con una expresión apenada.

Aun después de todo sigues mostrando esa tierna expresión tuya, supongo que si ella no eres tu-comenta Naruto en tono alegre, por darle gusto Hinata se pone a jugar con sus dedos lo cual hace que ambos se echen a reír.

Se sintió bien…-susurra Hinata, a lo que Naruto suelta una risita-quien dice que esto se termino…solo que no es algo que podamos continuar aquí-con esto Naruto suelta una risita nerviosa-no creo que sea un juego que tu padre apruebe.

Hinata suelta la misma risita nerviosa que Naruto, una vez que se calman Naruto le pide a Hinata que lo acompañes si ella deseaba continuar el "juego", oferta que Hinata acepta, solo necesitaba despedirse de su padre y le pide a Naruto que la espere en la entrada de la residencia Hyuuga, lo que Hinata realmente quería verificar era si su padre le había dado permiso a Naruto ya que este muy raramente, por no decir nunca le permite entrar alguien distinto de la familia Hyuuga a su habitación cuando ella esta indispuesta, sin embargo la versión que Naruto le conto resulto ser verdad.

Cuando salió a encontrarse con Naruto está la llevo a un lugar un tanto apartado de la residencia Hyuuga, llegando a una especie de bodega, Naruto le pidió a Hinata que se vendara los ojos y que se quitara solo cuando el reanudara el "juego" condición que Hinata acepto.

Una vez sentada a dentro espero un tiempo hasta que Naruto se dirigió nuevamente a ella como Hime-sama solo en ese instante Hinata se quito la venda para encontrar aquel lugar decorado si fuese una mansión…en lo que cabía por el tamaño, una mesa comedor, una mesita con un estante de libros entre otras cosas, sin embargo lo que más llamo la atención de Hinata fue el mismo Naruto quien ahora llevaba puesto un traje de fiesta negro con una servilleta en su brazo izquierdo.

El juego del Mayordomo fue uno que Hinata realmente disfruto y mucho, tanto así que se le había olvidado el comportamiento raro de Naruto, todo el día Naruto estuvo de "sirviente" de Hinata pero no ocurrió nada más halla de lo de "sirviente"

No fue si hasta un poco pasado de las ocho que Hinata había disfrutado suficiente que le pregunto donde se encontraba Naruto, cosa que este le extraño, Hinata se hace más clara y añade esta con una sonrisa-se que no eres Naruto eres un clon de sombra, ni siquiera necesite mi byakugan para saberlo.

¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-pregunta Naruto a lo que Hinata responde en tono inocente-desde que de me despertaste-el Naruto solo muestra una sonrisa nerviosa al escuchar aquello y con un tono similar comenta-Hinata…eres tonta o te haces, porque no me lo dijiste antes sabes que el Naruto real no escucho nada de esto no es así.

Aquel comentario extraña mucho a Hinata ya que no sabía de lo que el Clon estaba hablando, este se lleva su mano al rostro no era uno-Hinata…tienes la más mínima idea del porque hice esto…o siquiera el porqué Naruto me envió hasta aquí.

Me lo he estado preguntado todo el día, pero a sido tan placentero que no que me haya importado mucho-responde Hinata en tono inocente, Naruto suspira profundamente y con un tono de decepción responde-es una verdadera lástima que te hallas tardo tanto de decírmelo, siendo honesto, también es una pena que el Naruto verdadero no escuche esto…realmente seria bueno que ganases.

¿Que ganara?-pregunta intrigada a lo que el Naruto responde con un tono de indiferencia-la competencia que tu e Ino tienen-aquel comentario sobresalta a Hinata y le pregunta a Naruto como fue que se entero de eso, a lo cual responde.

Con que…Sakura sabia de esto todo el tiempo-penso Hinata y una aura anormalmente oscura apareció a su alrededor, Naruto la calma y le empieza a explicar el porque del clon.

¿¡Que cosa!-Hinata se sobresalta al escuchar lo que Naruto había planeado y se asusta al saber que Ino pudo a ver gano intuitivamente se hacer a Naruto y le pregunta donde se encuentra, en esto Naruto coloca sus manos en la sien de Hinata e inmediatamente esta es invadida por un profundo dolor sellando el Byakugan de Hinata.

Lo siento Hinata pero no puedo dejar que uses el Byakugan, seria injusto para Ino, y con respecto donde estoy, tu deberías saberlo…después de todo, tu siempre me observas-con esto el clon se desapareas en una nube de humo blanca.

Aun que el dolor en su cabeza era fuerte y latente no se comparaba con el fuerte deseo que tenia de encontrar a Naruto inmediatamente Hinata sale corriendo a la montaña de los Hokages el sitio en el cual Naruto había estado usando los últimos años para relajarse.

Porfavor que llegue a tiempo se decía Hinata mientras corría lo mas pronto que podía, cuando llega a la cabeza del cuarto, el lugar favorito de Naruto se encuentra con una pequeña sorpresa.

¿¡Hinata!-exclama Ino al ver a la jadeante Hinata, pero inmediatamente se echa a reír al verla, cosa que confunde a Hinata-¡Hinata, mira donde estamos!-comenta Ino sin poder dejar de reírse, Hinata tarda en caer pero a su lado se encontraba un árbol, captando a lo que Ino se refería no puede evitar de reírse, estaban justo donde Ino había comenzado la competencia.

Cuando por fin ambas chicas por fin dejan de reírse Ino le pregunta a Hinata con un tono de voz alegre-y dime…con que tipo de clon pasaste el dia-a lo que Hinata responde con el mismo tono de voz-con un sirviente, y tu Ino-con uno seductor-responde esta aun alegre, las risitas aparecen nuevamente pero ninguna chica se movía de lugar y por algún motivo el ambiente se ponía algo tenso.

Ino lanza un profundo suspiro y dirigiéndole una mirada al cielo estrellado dice en tono un tanto melancólico-sabes Hinata…desde que comenzó el día supe que había algo extraño con Naruto…digamos que no es buen mentiroso, aun que lo intente.

Yo desde que me levanto supe que era falso…-comenta Hinata con un tono similar al de Ino-sin embargo fue tan divertido y placentero…si hubiera hecho caso a mi cabeza…-muy probablemente hubieras ganado…o quizás yo…-completo Ino tras lanzar un suspiro.

Pero por querer disfrutar de nuestras fantasías…llegamos a esto, un empate-comenta Hinata con un tono un tanto apagado, Ino cierra sus ojos y continua-así es…un empate…en un competencia en la que el empata no es posible…-con esto Ino le dirige una mirada desafiante a Hinata al tiempo que se pone en guardia.

Así es…afirma Hinata mientras le devuelve la mirada a Ino al tiempo que a sume su posición, el ambiente estaba tenso, si embargo no se sentía desprecio y odio por alguna de las dos chicas, es mas, sus expresiones era una mezcla de desafío y amistad, tenían marcada aquella sonrisa curiosa en sus rostros.

Si Naruto no esta aquí arriba, entonces…-comenzó Ino con aquel tono desafiante, lo cual completa Hinata-debe de estar en los túneles dentro de la montaña y el salir corriendo hacia donde se encuentra podría generar un verdadero empate, y eso…¡No es aceptable!-exclamaron ambas chicas en unisonó.

Tras un instante de silencio Ino en un tono tranquilo dice-Hinata…. sin importar lo que pase, sea cual sea el resultado…-espero sigamos siendo amigas-completa Hinata con aquel mismo tono tranquilo que Ino había usado, Ino asiste-que gane la mejor-dicho esto comienza el final de la competencia para reclamar un premio muy preciado, Naruto…

** Supongo que con esto no se querrán perder el siguiente capítulo, así que nos vemos pronto y cuídense :D**


	11. Una Ganadora, ninguan perdedora

**Ultimo capitulo, espero sea de su agredo :D, aun que les informo que será un poco cruel **

**Una Ganadora, ninguna Perdedora.**

Ni Hinata ni Ino se movían, solo intercambiaban una mirada desafiante, Hinata finalmente suspira y aligera la tensión del ambiente con una pregunta sin bajar su guardia-Ino…¿puedes recordarme, porque llegamos a esto…porque tenemos que hacer esto?

Yo no quiero estar ahí…así como tu tampoco cuando Naruto tenga que elegir-responde Ino en un tono un tanto apagado sin perder sus guardia-supongo que en eso tienes razón-afirma Hinata, ambas chicas sabían que si seguían avanzando confiando en su velocidad la cual entre ambas era muy similar, un "empate" sería inevitable, y por lo que los clones les habían dicho, mas aun por las acciones del mismo Naruto en este caso, sabían muy bien que el decidir entre una de ellas dos seria una decisión fuerte para Naruto, pero más importante, tensa y frustrante para ellas, ninguna de ellas quería escuchar el nombre de su amiga mientras que la otra se resignaba a decir un "adiós" y "bien hecho"

Desde que realmente empezaron esta competencia ambas sabían que la victoria o la derrota eran posibles, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos deseaba estar en lugar y el momento en la que una de ellas salía victoriosa, mientras que la otra no podía hacer nada más que resignarse, ciertamente el método que habían elegido para evitar este final les resultaba mucho menos doloroso.

Y siendo honesta Hinata obviamente tu no piensas cederme a Naruto-comenta Ino mientras toma una posición de avance, Hinata suelta una risita al tiempo que cierra su postura-lo mismo para ti no es así…quizás la Ino que empezó esto lo haría, pero la que está frente a mi no lo hará, por consiguiente…la única salida…-con esto, Hinata lanza una onda de Chackra a Ino la cual evita y en unisón con Hinata exclama al tiempo que arremete contra ella-¡es inmovilizar a la otra!

Sin embargo había una triste realidad en esto, y que ambas sabían muy bien, ambas eran dos ninjas exenciónales, por consiguiente tiene una resistencia muy similar y muy alta, así que para inmovilizar a la otra esto era mucho más que solo sacarle el aire en un golpe, esto fácilmente se traduciría a varias lesiones, moretones y heridas muy difíciles de explicar.

Ino alcanza Hinata con puño el cual esta esquiva iniciando al instante un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sumamente rápido, Ino utilizando un taijutsu bastante simple con la fuerza incrementada por el entrenamiento que recibió de Sakura, mientras que Hinata usaba el taijutsu de su familia.

Moviéndose apenas unos centímetros solo para evitar un golpe peligroso atacaban sin parar sabiendo que el bloquear resultaría sumamente doloroso, mientras que Ino fácilmente podría quebrar un hueso de los brazos o la mano de Hinata, las palmas de Hinata causaría un daño interno bastante severo al cuerpo de Ino asi solo tocase sus brazos.

Hinata nuevamente dispara una onda de Chackra básicamente frente la cara de Ino, esta se hace a un lado para esquivarla exponiendo su costado derecho, Hinata con su mano izquierda lanza su ataque, al darse cuenta que de esto Ino rápidamente se gira pero el golpe de Hinata iba conectar de todas maneras solo que estaba vez en su abdomen, sin embargo Ino cuando se gira lanza un golpe a la boca del estomago de Hinata conectándose ambas chicas al mismo tiempo causando el mismo resultado pero con un efecto distinto.

Inicialmente ambas terminan escupiendo sangre por el impacto y retroceden, mientras que Hinata queda parada con las piernas temblándole, tosiendo e intentando recuperar el aire, mientras Ino cae de rodillas con un brazo en su estomago y su otra mano en su boca.

¡Con un demonio…siento como si me hubieran agarrado mi estomagó e intestinos y los hubieran estrujado!-se quejaba Ino mientras lentamente se levantaba, lo que aterraba a Ino era que sabía que Hinata se contenía en ese golpe, con más razón necesitaba terminar con esa pelea rápido antes de Hinata decidiera subir de nivel y realmente le causara daño.

Hinata lentamente recupera su aliento y sus piernas empiezan a responderle de nuevo-condenado golpe, si Ino lo hubiera lanzado bien fácilmente me hubiera desmañado con eso…-se decía tras sentir un golpe de semejante intensidad, no es que no los hubiera sentido en el pasado, pero el de Ino fue particularmente pesado aun y cuando fue mal lanzado, no podía darse el lujo de recibir otro golpe así, de hacerlo necesitaba prepararse para este o de lo contrario caería inconsciente muy pronto.

Tras recuperase Hinata no pierde tiempo y lanza otra onda de chackra contra Ino, al comienzo Ino intenta esquivarla pero el momento que se va a mover un fuerte dolor la invade sin mas remedio intenta contenerla bloqueado recibiéndola de lleno, sin embargo eso no amortigua para nada el impacto, el dolor que salió de ese ataque fue tremendo, no había sinceramente diferencia alguna entre un golpe directo y esas ráfagas de Chackra.

Hinata lanza una nueva, Ino impotente la recibe nuevamente, a la lanzar un tercera Ino se desaparece y reaparece inmediatamente frente a Hinata con su puño listo para ser lanzado golpeando nuevamente la boca del estomago de Hinata con tal fuerza que la levanta por un momento del suelo, inmediatamente la patea entre su cuello y su pecho lanzándola por los aires cayendo varios metros a la distancia con sus tosiendo y con sus brazos sobre su estomago.

No…no puede ser…con, con esto…-se decía Hinata en un tono lloroso al tiempo que brotaban lagrimas, difícilmente podía moverse con el dolor que le dejo aquel ataque, pero cuando logra levantar su mirada a donde se encontraba Ino arrodillada masajeando sus piernas.

¿Pero…porque?-se pregunta Hinata totalmente confundida, sabia que esa pelea que estaban teniendo era para evitar que la otra llegara con Naruto y ahora que ella se encontraba privada de dolor Ino no se había ido

Cuando Ino se da cuenta de la mirada de Hinata le muestra una dulce sonrisa-simplemente no se sentirá bien...-comenta Ino en un tono dulce mientras que regresa su mirada a su pierna, Hinata no entendía lo que Ino quiso decir, sin dirigirle la mirada Ino continua en tono dulce-como dije no se sintiera bien, dejarte ahí tirada agonizando de dolor e impotente sin que hubieras dado el todo por el todo aun.

Hinata se exalta al escuchar esas palabras-tu dijiste que no soy la Ino que empezó esta competencia pero eso no es del todo cierto, lo único que a cambiado en mi es que amo a Naruto ahora, pero sigo siendo la misma Ino, la misma Ino que sabe que has amado a Naruto desde que tienes memoria y no darte si quiera una última y verdadera oportunidad de ganártelo sería muy cruel de mi parte-con esto último Ino levanta su mirada nuevamente pero esta vez es una desafiante.

Esta es tu primera caída Hinata, voy a darte tres, si caes dos veces más ten por seguro que no me importa si quedas agonizando de dolor…-comenta Ino en tono desafiante, Hinata le quita la mirada a Ino y se queda inmóvil por un momento, hasta que empieza a levantarse, se limpia la sangre de su labio y aun sin darle la mirada Ino se dirige a ella en tono lloroso-gracias Ino…si eso así, sería injusto que no tomara la misma consideración que tienes con migo…-con esto Hinata le devuelve la mirada desafiante a Ino al tiempo que toma su guardia-¡en ese caso no pienso caer más!-Ino le devuelve la mirada Hinata e inmediatamente se lanza contra ella.

Hinata responde al ataque de Ino y avanza contra ella reanudando el mismo combate cerrado que tenía hasta hace poco solo que en esta ocasión Hinata se torna mucho mas pasiva en lugar de estar lanzado golpes todo el tiempo espera los ataques de Ino y uno a uno empieza a sacarlos con sus palmadas, Ino no se dio cuenta de esto hasta muy tarde, en un ultimo puñetazo, Hinata lo sujeta desde la muñeca muy levemente y deja que el golpe continua su rumbo mientras ella seguía emitiendo chackra de su mano lastimando a Ino, inmediata lo retuerce y colocando su otra mano en el pecho de Ino lanza un potente golpe de chackra haciendo que Ino se desplome cayendo boca abajo.

Siendo fiel a su palabra al darse cuenta que Ino aun seguía consiente, Hinata se aleja dándole un respiro a Ino confiada de que podía ganar ya que sabía que Ino tardaría en recuperarse de ese golpe y su juego pasivo le había permitido recuperar el aliento.

Ino aun adolorida y con su mano en su pecho se levanta lentamente, encontrando una expresión desafiante en el rostro de Hinata-¿segura que quieres continuar?-pregunta Hinata con un tono soberbio, Ino le responde con una sonrisa desafiante y con un tono que reflejaba su determinación-dule…pero no es suficiente.

Cuando Ino se termina de colocar de pie y aun temblando Hinata se lanza contra ella para terminar rápido, pero Ino esquiva la palmada y la sujeta firmemente por la muñeca y empieza a apretarla, en el momento que Hinata empieza a sentir el agarre de Ino, esta aprovecha para tomarla de la otra muñeca y levanta ambos brazos de Hinata al cielo para evitar cualquier onda de choque

Siendo vencida lentamente por el dolor, Hinata empiza a ser sometida y lentamente se ve forzada a arrodillarse-Hinata…-llama Ino a lo que esta le dirige la mirada Ino le propicia un cabezazo, sin embargo Hinata lo recibe dispuesta y no cede ante este.

Du...duele…-tartamudea Hinata, pero su expresión le dice algo malo a Ino-pero…pero no tanto como dolerá esto-en ese momento el cuerpo de Hinata empieza a tomar un tono azul pálido, Ino no le queda de otra que soltarla y alejarse rápidamente para evitar un Kayten.

Mientras Hinata se sobaba sus muñecas e Ino aun se recuperaba del golpe de Hinata en su pecho le parece extraño pero empieza a reírse, Ino confundida pregunta el porqué se ríe, a lo que Hinata responde en un tono alegre-será divertido…ver la cara de Naruto con nosotras como estamos, y la cara de nuestros padres cuando nos vean llenas de heridas y moretones-ante innegable lógica Ino no puede hacer nada más que reírse.

Tras recuperar el aliento Ino se dirige a Hinata en tono más calmado al tiempo que se pone en guardia nuevamente-en cierta forma esto se está tornando divertido-a lo que Hinata responde con el mismo tono de Ino-será una anécdota interesante para contar…y por cierto…te gustaría linchar a Sakura cuando esto termine…

Solo dime cuando y te siguiere-responde Ino nuevamente con su tono desafiante al tiempo que se lanza contra Hinata quien no tarda recibirla, esta vez Ino se torna mucho más agresiva que antes hasta que el punto que el estilo pasivo de Hinata no es efectivo y debe retomar su agresividad.

A diferencia de antes Ino esta vez lucha si cuartel pero cada golpe que conectaba, no importaba donde fuera, rostro, pecho, brazos, estomago Hinata parecía adsorber el impacto mientras que ella recibía un completo castigo de los golpes de Hinata.

Lo siento Ino, pero esta…-con esto Hinata lleva ambos brazos hacia un lado para luego lanzar un fuerte golpe al pecho de Ino lanzándola por los aires-es tu segunda caída…-termina su frase Hinata con un tono jadeante mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento.

Ino se retorcía del dolor en el suelo, pero se reusaba a rendirse, sin embargo una cosa le inquietaba, como Hinata pudo soportar tantos golpes sin perder siquiera perder su postura.

Lo…lo siento Ino…pero no puedo…no puedo darme el lujo de perder…-comenta Hinata aun jadeante mientras se apoyaba sobre sus rodilla derecha.

Como…-Ino tras observar detenidamente Hinata se da cuenta de que sucedía, Hinata estaba usando su chackra para amortiguar los golpes de Ino, para los Hyuugas esto era fácil, ya extraer chackra de todo su cuerpo era parte de su técnica, el Kaiten, sin embargo Hinata lo hacía para forma una pequeña armadura alrededor de su cuerpo, al darse cuenta de que no podía ganar convencionalmente, decide aplicar su as.

Espera eso es…-se sobresalta Hinata al ver que una chackra verde aparece en los dedos de Ino pero esta se adelanta y aclara-tranquila, no pienso curarme, sería injusto…pero al igual que tu, no voy a darme el lujo de perder esto, porque tu siguiente caída me asegurare de que cuente por dos.

Ino tras levantarse con dificultad, Ino se lleva su mano a la sien y el chackra brilla mas intensamente hasta que se desaparece y una vez que lo hace Ino se lanza una última vez contra Hinata.

Lo siento pero no…¡¿?-Hinata se silencia cuando siente nuevamente el potente golpe de Ino en su estomago que la hace retroceder, incluso con su armadura de chackra, aun así Hinata se resiste al dolor y contra ataca solo que su ataque no surte el más mínimo efecto ya que inmediatamente recibe un fuerte cabezazo en respuesta.

¿Que…que pasa, que se hizo Ino?-se pregunta desesperada Hinata tras recivibir un severo castigo de Ino, sin importar lo que le hiciera Hinata, Ino no dejaba de avanzar ni de atacar, Hinata intenta retroceder pero al ver que Ino se acerca nuevamente, Hinata usa su Kayten, pero este le resulta totalmente inútil, Ino introduce su mano atreves de la pared de chackra y la sujete por su muñeca.

Ino básicamente mutilo su brazo para detener a Hinata aterrada encuentra una mirada decidida en el rostro de Ino-lo siento Hinata…pero te dije que esta caída-en eso Ino levanta a Hinata jalándola por su muñeca y la azota contra el suelo, inmediatamente la vuelve a levantar y la azota nuevamente, por ultimo Ino la levanta una última vez y le da una vuelta y abrazándola por la cintura y antes de que sus piernas terminen de fallar, Ino estrella una ultima vez a Hinata contra el suelo.

Con un demonio, si mis piernas fallaron de esta manera el daño que recibí de Hinata debe ser realmente grande-se decía Ino mientras se sentaba, un sutil sonido llama la atención de Ino, cuando se voltea encuentra a Hinata tirada en suelo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Mi…mi cuerpo no responde…no puedo moverme…-susurra Hinata en un tono triste, la expresión de Ino no era precisamente satisfactoria, mas bien era un tanto triste-si te sirve de consuelo…aun que yo me pueda mover…-la mano de Ino brilla nuevamente del mismo tono verde y temblorosamente se la lleva a su sien-yo pude haber muerto en…¡AHHH!-grita Ino desepesredametne mientras se retorcía de dolor, todo su cuerpo le ardía, no, no era eso era como si su hubiera caído en una fundición, no había una forma posible de comparar lo que ella sentía en ese momento.

Que…que…-tartamudeaba Hinata cuando Ino le responde aun adolorida-bloquee…bloquee mis nervios, en otras palabras…me podías perforar o partir en dos que no iba a sentir dolor alguno, por eso pude atacar sin parar…claro esta…no significa que no recibiera daño

Hinata intenta levantarse siquiera para ver a Ino pero el hecho de intentar levantar su cabeza la hacía llorar de dolor, por instante ahí una pausa por parte de ambas chicas, hasta que Hinata en un tono melancólico pero extrañamente alegre se dirige a Ino-felicitaciones Ino...hiciste lo que dijiste, hiciste que una contara por dos…para ti.

Ino le dirige una mirada de reojo a Hinata y la encuentra con una expresión serena en su rostro, llorando pero se veía serenada-te recomiendo que te vayas a buscar a Naruto…porque si me logro levantar…-con esto la expresión serena se torna una un tanto maligna-te devolveré el doble de lo que me hiciste.

Ino solo le muestra una sonrisa a Hinata, y haciendo una gran esfuerzo se pone de pie y se disponía a alejarse cuando Hinata la llama, Ino se voltea encontrando nuevamente la mirada serena en el rostro de Hinata, con un tono dulce y casi en susurro, Hinata se dirige a Ino-por favor Ino…cuida bien de Naruto-con una expresión gentil Ino le responde en el mismo tono que Hinata se había dirigido a ella-así lo hare…-con esto Ino se da la vuelta y deja a Hinata mientras se dirige a los túneles.

Naruto llevaba todo el día dentro de la cabeza del Hokage sentado con la flor que le regalo Ino esperando a que una de las chicas apareciera, sin embargo desde que empezó el día tenía la sensación de que algo malo podía ocurrir, sin mencionar que no se le había ocurrido que pasaría si ambas chicas se presentasen al mismo tiempo, el tener que haber tomado una decisión en ese caso hubiera sido mejor que ver a Ino en las condiciones en las que esta se presento.

Eran cerca de las diez cuando Naruto escucha a alguien acercarse por los túneles, Naruto se levanta para ver quién es pero, al ver a Ino salir de estos casi cojeando y completamente herida inmediatamente sale corriendo a agarrarla antes de que se caiga.

¿¡Pero qué!-Naruto es incapaz de decir nada cuando Ino lo silencia con el dedo e inmediatamente sella sus labios con los de Naruto, solo por un instante Ino se separa de Naruto al darse cuenta de que este no podía dejar de pensar en el porqué de su cuerpo estaba tan herido con un tono sensual le dice-digamos que son unas cicatrices de guerra y quiero que se queden así un rato…además…tu no tienes derecho a quejarte, ¿dijiste que eras un trofeo no…por consiguiente compórtate como tal?-con esto nuevamente vuelve a besar a Naruto.

Era muy cierto lo que Ino decía, no tenía derecho a quejarse ni a decir nada, ahora más calmado Naruto le devuelve el mismo sentimiento que Ino le transmitía, el había dicho que la primera que llegase seria la dueña de su corazón, Ino había llegado primero, ella había ganado.

-Al día siguiente-

Llega la mañana a Konoha e Ino es despertada nuevamente por los rayos de sol, nuevamente en la casa de Naruto, la diferencia principal es que esta vez Naruto dormía a su lado y la ropa de ambos regada por el suelo de la habitación, tras contemplar la escena por un momento una dulce sonrisa se marca en su rostro, acaricia la mejilla de Naruto y tras esto se mete a bañar.

Una vez bañada, vendada y vestida, Ino toma la flor que le había dado a Naruto la guarda en su bolso y sale a hacer una última cosa.

Si había algo curioso es que por donde pasaba la gente al mirarla se deprimían por algún motivo, tras recorrer un rato la aldea encuentra a quien buscaba, Hinata.

Hinata no esta muy diferente de ella, salvo que a diferencia de Ino las vendas y moretones eran muy disimulados por su atuendo claro está, las vendas en su frente y el parche blanco en su ojo derecho resultaban imposibles de disimular.

Ino se acerca a Hinata de forma un tanto tímida, sin embargo cuando Hinata la ve la saluda muy alegremente cosa que en cierta forma perturba y alegra a Ino.

Bue…buenos días Hinata, veo que te puedes mover otra vez…-comenta Ino en tono nervioso a lo que Hinata responde muy normalmente-si, estuve cerca de una hora templada en el suelo, pero ya estoy mejor…aun que aun un poco adolorida-con esto ambas sueltan una risita nerviosa.

Las personas que las veían hablar muy tranquilamente mostraban una expresión deprimente, a lo que Ino comenta-me pregunto porque nos miraran así…-Hinata interrumpe y con un tono confundido añade-están igual mi padre, cuando me vio anoche creí que haría una casería de brujas por la cabeza de Naruto, pero cuando le explique la situación…se deprimió mucho.

Lo cual me recuerda…que te parece si buscamos a Sakura…-pregunta Ino con un tono malicioso, Hinata no responde, solo le devuelve una expresión maliciosa a Ino e inmediatamente se van a la oficina del Hokage.

Cuando llegan no encuentran a Sakura, pero en cima del escritorio de Sakura encuentran una nota con un par de sobres sellados, cuando Hinata e Ino lo abren se quedan sin palabras con lo que decía la carta.

La razón por la que todos las veían con tristeza era porque casi toda, por no decir toda la aldea había hecho un club de apuestas para ver quien se quedaba con Naruto, apuesta que Sakura gano, ya que fue la única que aposto a que Naruto no podría decidirse, así lo que estaba en el sobre un treinta y cinco porciento para cada una, como nota adicional aparecía que se había a realizar una misión rango S con Neji, por consiguiente no la encontrarían en la aldea por un buen tiempo, por un instante la sangre les hirvió, pero no pudieron evitar echarse a reír a la final.

Ino e Hinata pasan un día tranquilo, como si nunca nada de aquella noche hasta que Hinata saca un comentario muy, MUY fuera de lugar.

A si Ino, se me olvidaba, cuando tu estabas fuera enveneno a Naruto y lo hice con el-aquel comentario deja a Shock a Ino por un instante pero a la final en lugar de enojarse o algo similar solo dice en susurro-eso explica muchas cosas...

¿Dijiste algo?-pregunta Hinata a lo que Ino responde en tono nervioso aun perturbado-no, nada.

Esperaba que reaccionaras de otra manera…realmente tenia ganas de devolverte todo lo que me hiciste ayer…-comenta Hinata con expresión entre infantil y maliciosa.

Ino muestra una sonrisa nerviosa y por fin decide terminar su pequeño asunto, saca de su bolso la flor que le había regalado a Naruto y se la entrega a Hinata.

¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Hinata en tono inocente, Ino suspira y con un tono dulce responde-Naruto me pidió que te la diera; Naruto no quiere que vivamos con esa flor o dependamos de esa flor, me pidió que te la trajera, es una muy especial Hinata y es para demostrarte que en la final no perdiste nada.

La confusión estaba marcada en el rostro de Hinata, Ino continua con su tono dulce-busca en un libro de flores, la flor del amante, ya tiene la sangre de Naruto, solo falta la tuya…-Ino hace una breve pausa, suspira nuevamente y continua con el mismo tono dulce-cuando yo no pueda ayudar a Naruto…se que tu lo harás...-dicho esto Ino se da media vuelta dejando a Hinata confundida.

Hinata inmediatamente corre hasta su casa y la biblioteca de la familia Hyuuga consigue un libro de flores, cuando se da cuenta de que flor era la que Ino le había regalado se cae el libro, temblorosa Hinata se muerde el dedo y deja que una gota de sangre caiga en los pétalos de la flor, inmediatamente la flor se abre y su color negro cambia a un rojo carmesí, no tan solo eso, la flor en si irradiaba una tenue y cálida luz.

Hinata quería llorar, pero no se lo permite, después de todo no había porque hacerlo, al final de tan intensa competencia Hinata no había perdido nada, por el contrario, su amistad con Ino se fortaleció con una nueva y extraña pero sana rivalidad, Ino le había entregado una confianza que nunca tuvo y en cuanto a Naruto se refería…sabia que iluminaria su vida por mucho tiempo, hasta que ella encontrara otra persona que apagase los pétalos de esa flor.

**Espero con ansias sus reviews, y nos vemos en otro fic, hasta entonces, cya :D**


End file.
